Raptada
by Christina Becker
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si James no hubiera muerto en Crepúsculo? Ahora, unos cuantos años más tarde se pone en contra de la familia Cullen. Él desea un miembro de ésa familia, un miembro que él ya quiso años atrás.
1. Chapter 1: La visión

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y esto es una adaptación de la historia de ****BubblyAmiWithTheUnholyTrinity****: Stealing a Cullen.**

**Las frases en negrita son las visiones de Alice.**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada mirando a través de la ventana. Desde ella podía observar un precioso paisaje. Yo podía ver a mi hermano y hermana con su hija corriendo a través del bosque. Si miraba hacia otra dirección, podía ver a Emmett y a Rosalie entrando en su coche, ya que ellos tenían una cita. En el otro lado, podía ver a mi madre y padre sentados en el jardín disfrutando el uno del otro mientras contemplaban el paisaje.<p>

Mi amor, mi corazón, todo pertenecía a mi propio soldado, Jasper. Sentía como una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro tan sólo pensando en él. Volví a mirar por la ventana y lo busqué alrededor de la casa. Entonces lo escuché en nuestra habitación. Jo sonreí y me levanté del sofá para ir con él. Intenté subir las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude, aunque hay que decir que él ha sido un vampiro más tiempo que yo, y por lo tanto sabe más cosas gracias a su entrenamiento con neófitos. Entré en nuestra habitación y eché una ojeada. Él estaba ahí en algún sitio ya que podía oler su dulce olor. Yo sonreí y miré en su ropero y después en el mío. Fruncí el ceño, ¿donde narices estaba Jasper? Fui hacia el baño, yo sabía que él tenía que estar aquí. Entonces, sentí un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y sus labios en mi cuello.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Me buscabas?-susurró con su acento sureño en mi cuello.

-¡Sí!-le susurré sabiendo que él me podía escuchar. Bueno, en realidad yo sabía que toda la familia podía oírme si ellos quisieran.

-Bien, yo te encontré a ti-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta.

Estuve durante un buen rato mirando a Jasper y sonreí. Lo quería mucho. Al fin y al cabo, él fue una de mis primeras memorias como vampiro. Desde que no puedo recordar nada de mi vida humana, yo disfruto de mis memorias con Jasper.

Él trazó ligeramente mis labios con sus dedos y después me besó. Se apartó y susurró contra mi frente-Te amo Alice.

-Yo te amo más. ¡Ahora déjame ir! ¡Me prometiste que me acompañarías de compras!

Él se rió y me dejó arrastrarlo y bajar las escaleras y luego por la puerta. Caminemos hacia al coche al mismo tiempo en el que Edward, Bella y Rennesmé regresaban.

-¡Tía Alice! ¿Puedo ir yo también?-preguntó Nessie mirándome con sus grandes ojos.

Miré a Jasper, el cual asintió sonriendo, y seguidamente miré a Bella y Edward, los cuales también asintieron.

-¡Por supuesto Nessie!.le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

-Alice-dijo Bella.

-¿Si?-le contesté dulcemente.

-No te pases mucho Alice-me dijo. Ella sabía cuánto me gustaba ir de compras.

Enarqué una ceja y le sonreí.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Nunca! Yo sólo le compro a mi querida sobrinita lo que necesita.

Nessie sonrió y se sentó en su sillita en el asiento trasero del coche. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y sonrió a través de la ventana a su madre y padre.

-¡No te preocupes mami! ¡Me encanta ir de compras con la tía Ali y el tío Jazz!

Yo entré en el coche sonriendo. Jasper se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor del coche.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa!-respondió Bella, sabiendo que la escucharíamos.

Nosotros conducíamos escuchando la radio y conversando. Bueno, en realidad éramos Nessie y yo las que íbamos hablando. Jasper se mantuvo en silencio y conduciendo hasta que llegamos a Port Angeles. Caminemos hacia las tiendas para comprar cosas y llevarnos todo lo que queríamos y nos gustaban. Muy pronto tuvimos montones de bolsas. Le compré a Nessie todo lo que quiso. La trato como si fuera mi hija. Cuando estuvimos sentados en el coche, tuve una visión.

**Estaba corriendo por el bosque y luego me golpeó una extraña sensación de dolor. Fue abrumador. Caí al suelo y me quedé acostada en él. "Jasper" jadeé retorciéndome en el suelo de dolor.**

**-Hola, Mary, encantado de verte de nuevo-dijo una voz.**

**El dolor se detuvo y pude ver que era un vampiro joven. "¿James?"Dije con una voz ronca y con miedo.**

**-Gabe-escuche a esa voz decir.**

**Entonces sentí****una enorme ola****un dolor que****me hizo agua****los ojos y lo****siguiente que recuerdo es****que estaba siendo****colocada en una caja****de cemento en****la parte de atrás****de algo y****mis sentidos estaban****cortados.****"¿****Jasper? ¿****Bella?**** ¿****Edward****?" ****Le susurré****. ****Nada, estaba atrapada en****la oscuridad.**

Salí de mi visión y miré a mi alrededor. Nessie y Jasper estaban los dos mirándome con ojos preocupados. Miré mi reloj y vi que había estado "fuera" alrededor de 45 segundos.

-¿Que has visto?- me preguntaron a la vez.

Yo no dije nada, sólo me mantuve mirando mi teléfono esperando a que Edward me llamara. Pero él no me llamó. Él probablemente estaría con Bella en algún sitio.

Me sentía nerviosa e inquieta. Me mantuve mirando por la ventana. Entonces lleguemos al garaje. Había toda la familia esperándonos. Edward estaba en el frente. Me tragué una bocanada de aire y después bajemos del coche.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Jasper.

-¡Alice! ¿Cuándo?-dijo Edward con ojos brillantes.

-¡De acuerdo! Yo estoy con Jasper, preguntándome qué pasa. Nosotros recibimos un mensaje diciéndonos que fuéramos rápido a casa. ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Emmett.

Todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Me aclaré la garganta y dije:

-He tenido una visión. Yo…uhm…Yo estaba corriendo a través de los árboles y entonces tuve una extraña sensación de dolor, algo parecido a lo de Jane, pero mucho peor. Yo no me podía mover ni hacer nada, me sentía muy extraña. Entonces una voz dijo "Hola Mary, encantado de verte de nuevo" y miré hacia la voz y vi a James. Él estaba con otro vampiro que se llamaba Gabe. Gabe es el que tiene el don. Entonces fui golpeada por el dolor otra vez y ellos me levantaron y me metieron dentro de una caja de cemento y mis visiones desaparecieron. Entonces todo acabó. James viene a por mí. No sé cómo puede estar vivo, pero lo está y él es un vampiro fuerte-les expliqué.

Jasper estaba en silencio. Su mano buscó la mía y noté cómo se tensaban sus músculos.

-¿Cuándo?-me preguntó con una voz tensa y con miedo.

Fui golpeada por una oleada de miedo, cómo la que teníamos todos allí.

-¡Jazzy! Jazzy cálmate-le dije mirando a Nessie, a la cual se le podía notar el miedo en su cara.

Él asintió y todos sentimos la calma otra vez.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Bella sujetando a Nessie en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su hubiera podido, habría lágrimas en ellos.

-No estoy segura. El bosque estaba como ahora lo está, o sea que sobre este mes. Pero no sé si será mañana o dentro de dos semanas.

Jasper me tenía entre sus brazos manteniéndome cerca de él.

-No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada-me susurró en el oído.

-Lo sé-le contesté a la vez que él me llevaba dentro de la casa. Todos nos siguieron. Jasper se sentó en el sofá y me sentó en su regazo.

Nessie se acercó a nosotros y me miró con ojos llorosos.

-¿Porqué tía Alice? ¿Por qué?

Ella sabía prácticamente todo sobre James.

-Él es la razón por la que yo fui convertida en vampiro. Mira, yo soy para él lo que tu mamá es para tu papá. Mi sangre solía muy bien para él y eso no lo ayudaba. Pero al contrario que tu papi, James no tiene autocontrol por lo tanto él se expuso a matarme. Pero un buen vampiro supo de los planes de James de matarme y me transformó-le dije mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-Oh-dijo, y entonces puso su mano en mi mejilla y me mostró un abrazo entre ella y yo.

-Yo también te quiero Nessie-la abracé. Si pudiera llorar, en ese momento lo haría.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Tenemos que hacer uno. No os preocupéis. Nadie se va a llevar a mi niña-dijo Esme mirándome y sonriéndome. Sus ojos me mostraban miedo.

Yo forcé una sonrisa. Ella estaba equivocada, se me iban a llevar. Yo lo sabía.

Edward me miró de repente leyendo mis pensamientos.

-No pienses eso.

-Eso es verdad-simplemente le contesté.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. No os penseis que he abandonado <strong>**Mi vida sin ti****, eh? Simplemente ésta historia me es más fácil porque es una adaptación.**

**Mi vida sin ti**** la actuallizaré la semana que viene, el jueves o el viernes ;)**

**Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Me merezco review? :D**

**Khriss**


	2. Chapter 2: La solución

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todos estaban caminando a mi alrededor. Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando me esforcé para obtener más información sobre mi secuestro, pero por supuesto no iba a venir. Sólo pequeños detalles, como si estuviera cambiando de opinión constantemente! ¡Oh, este hombre me iba a volver loca. Yo estaba sentada en la parte superior de la escalera, y mi familia estaba en el salón intentando pensar un plan todos juntos.<p>

-Alice-me llamó Edward.

No le respondí y me quedé sentada allí dónde estaba. Entonces tuve otra visión.

**-Alice, Alice-dijo James.**

**Yo estaba sentada en un sucio suelo. Mi cabeza se balanceaba atrás y adelante. Estaba sedienta y me dolía mucho la garganta. Mis ojos estaban oscuros. También tenía unas marcadas ojeras.**

**-Déjame ir-le dijo con una voz ronca.**

**Él se rió y me golpeó en la cara. Mi cabeza se giró hacia la izquierda. Me giré para mirarlo otra vez. Luego le escupí.**

**Él****gruñó****y luego****me golpeó****una y otra vez****y otra vez.**

**-¡Me hubiera gustado tenerte antes que aquel viejo vampiro!****–me susurró, y seguidamente dejó de golpearme****. ****Él****pasó su mano****suavemente****por mi cara,****mi cuello****, ****mi pecho****,**** mi****estómago.****Luego sus manos tocaron suavemente****mis muslos****. ****"Debería haberlo hecho****", murmuró.**

**Yo gemía y lloraba-¡JASPER!**

**-¡Gabe!-lo llamó James.**

**Gabe se acercó a nosotros y me miró.**

**Entonces volví a sentir esa intensa sensación de dolor. ****Grité llena de dolor.**

**-Ahora cállate, que es hora de divertirnos un rato-me susurró en mi oreja. Me empujó fuertemente haciendo que cayera en la cama.**

**James miró a Gabe y entonces sentí de nuevo el dolor. Él se empezó a reír mientras empezaba a abrazarme.**

Entonces salí de mi visión. Empecé a sollozar, pero sin lágrimas. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí de la casa.

-¡Alice vuelve!-gritaron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Yo no los escuché ni tampoco les contesté. Seguí corriendo mientras continuaba sollozando, si pudiera llorar, ahora lo haría. Yo era plenamente consciente de que no podía estar sola en el bosque con un vampiro que venía a por mí, pero yo debía seguir corriendo. Tenía que hacerlo. Acto seguido me tiraron al suelo. Sentí un fuerte peso encima de mí, intentando inmovilizarme pero sin hacerme daño. Yo gritaba de miedo.

-¡Alice! ¡Ali, tranquila soy yo! Todo va a ir bien, tranquila-me susurró la dulce voz de Jasper en mi oído.

Dejé de gritar y empecé a tranquilizarme un poco. Dejé que Jasper me cogiera en brazos y me llevara hacia la casa. No me gustaba sentirme así, me hacía sentir extraña. Cuando lleguemos a casa, todos estaban esperando de pie en el salón. Edward estaba de pié en la puerta y Bella tenía a Nessie en brazos.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto?-me preguntó suavemente.

-Alice, ¿Donde representa que estabas?-me preguntó Edward. Él ya debió de haber visto la visión. Pude observar que tenía los puños apretados, y de tan apretado que lo tenía, tenía los nudillos blancos.

-No te lo sabría decir-susurré-¿un sótano, quizás? No lo sé, parecía un sótano. Pero realmente no estoy segura-dije intentando que mi voz pareciera segura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jasper preocupado.

Yo sabía que él odiaba no saber cosas, y más cuando ésas cosas podrían ponerme en peligro. Miré hacia Edward. _**No quiero que Nessie oiga esto**_, pensé para él. Él asintió.

-Nessie, mira Jacob esta aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia la ventana, y allí estaba Jacob en su forma lupina acercándose a la casa. Pude ver los ojos de emoción que ponía Nessie al ver a Jacob y acto seguido empezó a correr hacia él gritando su nombre.

-¿Tan malo es que no quieres que lo escuche Nessie?-preguntó Emmett. Por una vez, él no estaba bromeando. Yo era su hermana pequeña y estaba en peligro y él estaba allí conmigo apoyándome. Como todo un hermano mayor.

-Yo estaba sentada en algún sitio y James decía mi nombre. Yo le gritaba que me dejara ir y entonces empezó a golpearme en la cara. Luego yo le escupí y entonces siguió pegándome. Me pegó y me dijo que le hubiera gustado haberme tenido antes, o sea antes de haberme convertido. Y entonces él me tocó. Me tocó por todo el cuerpo diciendo que debería haberme tenido. Entonces llamó a Gabe y volví a sentir el dolor. Él me dijo que me callara porque era tiempo de tener un poquito de diversión. Volvió a llamar a Gabe y volvió el dolor. Entonces me lanzó a encima de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí. Entonces la visión se acabó-les expliqué sin mirarlos.

-Oh dios mío-Dijo Esme precipitándose hacia mí y sujetándome fuerte. Yo siempre he sido la hija más "joven" de Esme, la pequeña incluso siendo actualmente Bella la más joven, yo era su pequeña.

-Nosotros no vamos a permitir que te pase eso-me dijo Carlisle abrazándome y manteniéndome pegada a él.

Estando en sus brazos, me giré y miré a mi familia. Entonces tuve una idea. ¡Los licántropos podías ayudarnos! ¡Ellos podrían detectar si James se acercaba a Forks, si se me escapaban y no podía verlos en mis visiones!

-¡Es una idea estupenda, Alice!-dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

-¿Qué idea?-preguntó Jasper acercándose aún más a mí.

-Los lobos pueden ayudarnos. Ellos podrán detectar si se acercan a Alice-les explicó Edward.

-¡Brillante!-exclamó Carlisle.

Cómo si Jacob hubiera estado ahí con nosotros todo el rato, entró en la casa con Rennesmé a sus espaldas.

-Alice. El Clan está contigo.

-¡Yo se lo he dicho!-gritó Nessie.

-Gracias Jacob-le contesté. Yo raramente le llamaba Jacob. Por Nessie todos nos habíamos hecho como una especie de amigos. Aunque yo a Jacob lo consideraba eso, un amigo. Un amigo con el que puedes contar cuando lo necesitas.

-De nada, enana.

Yo rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia el sofá y me senté junto a mi familia. Los miré y supe que ellos estaban conmigo, apoyándome. Aunque eso me hiciera sonreír ligeramente, pero la sensación de un temor próximo estaba todavía en mi estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! les va gustando la historia?<strong>

**Diganme sus opiniones en un review! se aceptan criticas (constructivas ;))! pero diganme que les parece y si vale la pena continuar xD**

**Besos!**

**Khriss**


	3. Chapter 3: POV Jasper I

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

**Este capítulo y el siguiente narra cómo ha vivido Jasper los dos últimos capítulos.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba acabando conmigo. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Aquél día, le prometí a Alice que iríamos de compras. Nessie también nos acompañó, ya que le encanta ir de compras con ella. Estuvimos un largo rato en el centro comercial comprándolo prácticamente entero. En ése sentido, Nessie es clavadita a Alice. Las dos, emocionadas, me iban arrastrando tienda tras tienda; y por supuesto, de cada tienda salíamos con como mínimo cinco bolsas, en cada mano. Me hacía feliz verlas así, tan contentas e entusiasmadas. Cuando se hizo tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa, nos dirigimos al coche. A mitad de camino, Alice tuvo una visión. Estuvo "fuera" durante unos 45 segundos. Yo estaba preocupado, sus sentimientos eran de miedo, ansiedad. Nessie y yo nos miramos, ambos preocupados. Cuando Alice volvió, Nessie y yo le preguntemos qué era lo que había visto. Aún me preocupé más cuando ella no respondió. Alice se pasó el resto del trayecto a casa ausente, mirando por la ventana. Notaba que estaba inquieta. No quise presionarla, así que no le volví a preguntar qué era lo que había visto. Al llegar a casa, me dí cuenta de que algo no iba bien, ya que estaba toda la familia esperándonos en el garaje con cara de preocupación. Delante de ellos estaba Edward. Cuando salimos del coche, Edward le preguntó a Alice que "¿Cuándo?". Alice no respondió. "¿Qué está pasando?" le pregunté a Alice. Edward siguió preguntándole a Alice "¡Alice! ¿Cuándo?". Podía notar la confusión que tenían todos. Por suerte Emmett pidió explicaciones "De acuerdo! Yo estoy con Jasper, preguntándome qué pasa. Nosotros recibimos un mensaje diciéndonos que fuéramos rápido a casa. ¿Qué pasa?".

Todos estábamos mirando atentamente a Alice.

"He tenido una visión. Yo…uhm…Yo estaba corriendo a través de los árboles y entonces tuve una extraña sensación de dolor, algo parecido a lo de Jane, pero mucho peor. Yo no me podía mover ni hacer nada, me sentía muy extraña. Entonces una voz dijo "Hola Mary, encantado de verte de nuevo" y miré hacia la voz y vi a James. Él estaba con otro vampiro que se llamaba Gabe. Gabe es el que tiene el don. Entonces fui golpeada por el dolor otra vez y ellos me levantaron y me metieron dentro de una caja de cemento y mis visiones desaparecieron. Entonces todo acabó. James viene a por mí. No sé cómo puede estar vivo, pero lo está y él es un vampiro fuerte" nos explicó Alice.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. James quería a Alice, mi esposa. La razón de mi existencia. Me acerqué a ella y cogí su mano. Me estaba poniendo tenso. "¿Cuándo?" le pregunté. Pude notar el miedo de todos. "¡Jazzy, Jazzy, cálmate!" me dijo Alice. Intenté calmar el ambiente.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Bella sujetando fuertemente a Nessie entre sus brazos. Pude notar la tristeza que me venía de Bella y de Nessie.

"No estoy segura. El bosque estaba como ahora lo está, o sea que sobre este mes. Pero no sé si será mañana o dentro de dos semanas" explicó Alice.

Sujeté fuertemente a Alice entre mis brazos, atrayéndola protectoramente hacia mí.

"No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada" le susurré a Alice en el oído. "Lo sé" me contesté.

Decidí llevar a Alice hacia dentro de la casa. Todos nos siguieron. Cuando lleguemos al salón me senté en el sofá colocando a Alice en mi regazo. Nessie se acercó a su tía "¿Por qué, tía Alice? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó. "Él es la razón por la que yo fui convertida en vampiro. Mira, yo soy para él lo que tu mamá es para tu papá. Mi sangre solía muy bien para él y eso no lo ayudaba. Pero al contrario que tu papi, James no tiene autocontrol por lo tanto él se expuso a matarme. Pero un buen vampiro supo de los planes de James de matarme y me transformó " le explicó Alice a Nessie. "Oh" dijo ésta. Colocó sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de Alice. "Yo también te quiero Nessie". Y las dos se abrazaron. Pude notar cómo se sentía Alice, seguramente si hubiese podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Rosalie, ella estaba inquieta, nerviosa y preocupada por su hermana.

"Tenemos que hacer uno. No os preocupéis. Nadie se va a llevar a mi niña" le dijo Esme a Alice intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero estaba asustada y temía por su hija.

"No pienses eso" le dijo Edward a Ali. "Eso es verdad" le respondió ella. No sé de qué diablos estarían hablando. No me gustaba no estar al corriente de las cosas que pudiesen perjudicar a mi esposa. Edward estaba asustado, pero también estaba rabioso como yo. Los dos amábamos mucho a Alice, de diferentes maneras, pero lo hacíamos. Alice era la hermana predilecta de Edward, desde el primer día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya lo sé que es cortito perO creo que está bastante bien, no?<strong>

**Qué os va pareciendo? En la historia en la que está adaptada esta historia, éste capítulo y el siguiente no están, han surgido de mi imaginación xD**

**He pensado que estaría bien saber qué pensaba Jasper en los pasados capítulos, pero si alguien lo encuentra demasiado repetitivo o algo, éste capítulo y el siguiente se pueden saltar, que no cambiará el significado de la historia ni perderéis el hilo.**

**Gracias a todas por dejar un review, leer, colocarme en alertas y favoritos! Me habeis hecho muyyyy feliz!**

**Gracias, ¿Merezco REVIEW? :D**

**Khriss **


	4. Chapter 4: POV Jasper II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Estábamos todos en el salón intentando crear un plan para proteger a Alice de James y el otro vampiro que lo acompañaba. Alice estaba sentada en la parte superior de la escalera, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando ver el plan de James. Seguramente no vería nada claro, ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y a la vez, furiosa.

-Si Alice consiguiera ver dónde está ése desgraciado, iríamos a por él y lo descuartizaríamos- dijo Emmett.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pero Alice no logra ver nada claro- le respondió Edward.

-Pues algo tenemos que hacer. No podemos dejar que se acerque a Ali- dijo Esme.

-Para empezar, tenemos que hacer turnos para no dejarla sola- propuso Rosalie.

-Rose, ya sabes que Alice no va a permitir tener una niñera- le contestó Carlisle.

-Sí lo sé, pero ella también sabe que es por su bien, lo hacemos por que la queremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rose. Estaría bien que siempre estuviera acompañada. Pero sería mejor que no lo supiera, que lo hiciéramos discretamente. Ya sabéis como es y se enfadaría- propuso Edward.

-Sí tienes razón-lo apoyé yo.

-Hay que proteger a tía Alice papá- le dijo Nessie a su padre.

Ellos siguieron hablando y pensando cómo mantener a Alice a salvo, pero yo estaba pendiente de Alice. Estaba triste, confusa y asustada. No me gustaba nada verla así, me hacía sentir impotente el no poder hacer nada para que no se sintiera así, para que volviera a ser la hiperactiva y feliz Alice de siempre. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que todo volviera a ser así. "Alice" la llamó Edward, pero ella no respondió.

De pronto noté como Alice se tensaba, estaba teniendo una visión. Vi cómo Edward me miraba. Por cómo me miraba y cómo sentía que estaban tanto Edward cómo Alice, la visión de mi Alice no debía de ser muy buena. Al cabo de unos segundos, Alice salió de su visión. Estaba triste y estaba sollozando, sin lágrimas. De un momento a otro, echó a correr escaleras abajo sollozando.

-¡Alice vuelve!-gritemos Edward y yo al unísono.

Pero Alice salió corriendo. No iba a permitir que Alice saliera sola al bosque con el peligro que podía correr.

-Ve tras ella-me dijo Edward.

No hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces para salir corriendo tras ella. Podía notar cómo Alice seguía sollozando mientras corría. Yo seguía tras ella, hasta que la alcancé. Iba tan rápido que me tuve que abalanzar sobre ella para pararla. La tiré con cuidado al suelo, para no dañarla, y la sujeté bien fuerte. Alice gritaba y pataleaba, y yo intentaba inmovilizarla suavemente para no hacerle daño.

- ¡Alice! ¡Ali, tranquila soy yo! Todo va a ir bien, tranquila-le susurré a Alice para intentar calmarla.

Noté cómo Alice se iba calmando lentamente y dejaba de retorcerse en mis brazos. Alice cesó de gritar. Intenté usar mi don para tranquilizarla. La cogí en brazos y nos dirigimos a casa. Alice estaba asustada, esta intranquila. No sé qué es lo que habrá visto, pero la ha aterrorizado.

Cuando lleguemos a casa, todos estaban de pié en el salón esperándonos. Bella tenía a Nessie en brazos y Edward estaba delante de todos.

Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto?-le preguntó Esme a mi esposa.

-Alice, ¿dónde representa que estabas?-le preguntó Edward. Él ya debía saber lo que estaba pasando y lo que había visto Alice. No me gustaba estar fuera de la conversación, no saber de qué estaban hablando.

-No te lo sabría decir-susurró Alice-¿Un sótano, quizás? No lo sé, parecía un sótano. Pero realmente no estoy segura.

¿Un sótano? Eso ya me empezaba a sonar realmente mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté con tono preocupado.

Alice no me respondió y miró hacia Edward. Acto seguido Edward avisó a su hija que Jacob estaba aquí y que fuera a jugar con él. ¿Tan malo es, que no quiere que Nessie oiga esto? Ya me estaba empezando a asustar.

Todos nos giremos hacia la ventana para ver a Jacob en su forma lupina acercándose a la casa. Noté la emoción de Nessie al ver al chucho y salió corriendo hacia el jardín gritando el nombre de Jacob.

-¿Tan malo es que no quieres que lo escuche Nessie?-preguntó Emmett. Los sentimientos que podía notar de Emmett, eran de preocupación, de angustia. Al fin y al cabo, para él, Alice es su hermanita.

-Yo estaba sentada en algún sitio y James decía mi nombre. Yo le gritaba que me dejara ir y entonces empezó a golpearme en la cara. Luego yo le escupí y entonces siguió pegándome. Me pegó y me dijo que le hubiera gustado haberme tenido antes, o sea antes de haberme convertido. Y entonces él me tocó. Me tocó por todo el cuerpo diciendo que debería haberme tenido. Entonces llamó a Gabe y volví a sentir el dolor. Él me dijo que me callara porque era tiempo de tener un poquito de diversión. Volvió a llamar a Gabe y volvió el dolor. Entonces me lanzó a encima de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí. Entonces la visión se acabó-nos explicó Alice sin mir a ninguno de nosotros.

Esto ya se hacía insoportable. No iba a permitir que nadie tocara a mi amor. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano encima y que la hiciera sufrir. Estaba dispuesto a defenderla con mi vida si era necesario.

-Oh dios mío-dijo Esme. Esme se acercó hacia Alice y la sujetó con fuerza junto a ella.

-Nosotros no vamos a permitir que te pase eso-dijo Carlisle acercándose a abrazar a mi esposa.

Entonces Alice, en los brazos aún de Carlisle, nos miró a todos. Comencé a notar cierta exaltación proveniente de ella y de Edward.

-¡Es una idea estupenda, Alice!-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué idea?-pregunté yo acercándome a Alice.

-Los lobos pueden ayudarnos. Ellos podrán detectar si se acercan a Alice-nos explicó Edward.

-¡Brillante!-exclamó Carlisle.

Cómo si Jacob hubiera estado ahí con nosotros todo el rato, entró en la casa con Rennesmé a sus espaldas.

-Alice. El Clan está contigo.

-¡Yo se lo he dicho!-gritó Nessie.

-Gracias Jacob-le contestó mi mujer. Teníamos suerte de poder contar con ellos.

-De nada, enana.

Alice rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá. Nos miró durante un largo rato. Estaba un poco más calmada, pero notaba su temor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Qué les va pareciendo? Les gusta?<strong>

**Gracias a todas sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios! ****Gracias a ****Rebel GothicPrinces****s, ****lilibethsatalin, Horusinina Rathbone, Gretta Whitlock, ilovejazzandali, sweetie y ****vampiirezha**** por sus comentarios!**

**Díganme sus opiniones con un REVIEW! Ahora tengo vacaciones, lo que significa que podré actualizar más a menudo mis dos historias.**

**Cuantos más reviews, más feliz me haceis y antes actualizo!**

**Besos,**

**Khriss**

**Espacio Publicitario:**

**estoy participando en el concurso: sintiendo la navidad con la historia Una Navidad Especial. si quereis podeis verla en mi perfil y si os gusta hasta podeis votarla! Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5: Una trágica caza

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba en la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett. Bueno, en realidad estaba en su armario. Rosalie me había pedido que la ayudara a renovar el armario mientras Emmett y los demás chicos estaban fuera. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, aunque realmente no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

-¡Rose! ¿Porqué tienes esto, aún?-le grité. Ella estaba en el baño arreglándose el cabello. Yo me preguntaba dónde irían Emmett y Rosalie más tarde.

Ella salió del baño y me vio sosteniendo un vestido rojo bastante corto. Ése vestido era bonito, pero ¡era tan de los años 70!

-¡Alice! ¡Amo ese vestido!-me dijo, viniendo hacia mí y quitándome el vestido de las manos como una niña pequeña cuando le quitas su osito de peluche.

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos-le dije, pareciendo una madre hablando con una niña pequeña.

-¡Gracias Alice! Ahora mismo vuelvo-me dijo antes de desaparecer en el baño de nuevo, dejándome sola.

Sonreí y volví al armario. Entré en él, que estaba hecho un desastre y empecé a sacar prendas de ropa a fuera. Mientras estaba poniendo las prendas fuera, me vi a mí misma reflejada en el espejo, y di un gritito ahogado cuando vi mis ojos. Estaban mucho más oscuros de lo que yo me pensaba. Empecé a reflexionar en la última vez que salí de caza y me alimenté. Ya hacía más de una semana, el día antes de tener la primera visión de James y su compañero Gabe. Dejé de mirarme al espejo y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey Rose! Ahora vuelo, vale?-le dije antes de salir.

Ella salió rápidamente del baño.

-Espera, ¿dónde vas?-me preguntó. Sus ojos eran grandes, como un ciervo delante de un coche antes de que lo atropellen.

-A cazar-simplemente le respondí. Estaba pensando en que ya me temía qué era lo que estaba pasando, lo que se traían entre manos. Una cosa que no me gustaba mucho.

-Espérate unos cuantos minutos. Yo voy contigo-me dijo inocentemente.

-Rose, ¿te han pedido Jasper y Edward que me hagas de niñera?-le pregunté. Jasper y Edward estaban muy sobreprotectores conmigo desde que tuve la visión. No me importaba, yo ya sabía que lo hacían por mi seguridad. Ellos me querían mucho y no querían que me pasara nada, pero a veces se pasaban un poco. Entonces pude entender cómo se sentía Bella cuando era humana.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba en lo cierto.

-¡No! ¡Yo sólo quiero ir contigo! Hace tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo de hermanas.

A duras penas la creí, pero al final confié en ella. Al fin y al cabo, podría ser que mis hermanos y mi marido le hubieran dicho a Rosalie que me mintiera en el caso que le preguntara.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-le pregunté, no demasiado rápido, para que no me engañara.

-Si-me respondió rápidamente.

-Rose, tu tienes que prepararte para tu cita con Emmett y yo voy a ir a cazar. Seré realmente rápida, ¿de acuerdo? No te darás ni cuenta de que me he ido. No te preocupes- insistí.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensando. Seguramente no querría meterse en ningún problema con Jasper si me dejaba ir sola. Mi querido Jasper podía ser realmente aterrador cuando él estaba ofendido.

-De acuerdo-me respondió no muy convencida.

Yo sonreí y me dirigí hacia la puerta de nuevo, bajando fugazmente las escaleras. Esme estaba en el salón con Nessie jugando al Monopoly. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que me podría escapar muy fácilmente.

-¿A dónde vas, tía Ali?-me preguntó dulcemente Nessie.

-A cazar. ¿Quieres venir?-le pregunté haciendo una mueca, ya que mi plan se había ido a pique.

Nessie sonrió y miró a Esme, la cual asintió.

-Podemos terminar cuando regreses cielo-le prometió Esme a Nessie. Sinceramente, nunca entenderé qué tiene de divertido jugar al Monopoly con sólo dos jugadores.

Nessie chilló de emoción y me siguió hacia fuera, dónde pude escuchar a los chicos en el garaje.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-le pregunté, parándome en frente de la puerta.

-Ella está en el garaje con papá.

Asentí y miré a mi sobrina. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y vestía unos leggings azul oscuro y un vestidito corto de color malva, y unas bailarinas. Llevaba puesto algo muy parecido a mí, quitado de que yo llevaba un vestido de color gris y mis leggings eran de color negro, pero íbamos muy parecidas.

Dirigí a Nessie hacia el garaje.

-Hey Jazzy-le dije en cuanto entremos en el garaje.

-Hola amor-dijo Jasper mientras caminaba hacia mí. Un momento más tarde, sus labios se unieron a los míos.

-¡Ewwww!- dijo Nessie, mirándonos con cara de disgusto.

Me solté de los brazos de mi marido y me dirigí a ella.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho!-le dije, riéndome.

-¡Nunca!-ella reía mientras escapaba de mis dedos que amenazaban con hacerle cosquillas.

Empecé a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y ella empezó a reírse sin parar.

-¡Lo retiro!-dijo, haciendo lo que le había ordenado. Yo sonreí y la dejé en el suelo.

-¿Bella, Edward, puede venir Nessie a cazar conmigo?-dije, y vi a Edward y a Jasper intercambiándose miradas-Estaré bien. Nessie no estaba conmigo en la visión, yo estaba sola.

Jasper arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Sólo me atrapó entre sus brazos protectoramente.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo Bella.

-Ve con cuidado-me dijo Carlisle mirándome. No hacía falta escuchar cuidadosamente para notar la preocupación en su voz.

-¡Sí papá!-le dije y cogí a Nessie de la mano y empecemos a correr.

Corrimos a través de los troncos de los árboles, saltemos por encima de los arroyos. Verdaderamente amaba a mi sobrina. Me giré hacia ella y nos sentamos juntas en el tronco de un árbol. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, tuve una visión.

**Yo estaba en el bosque con Nessie, llevando la ropa que llevábamos ahora, cuando escuché algo. Detrás de un árbol, vi venir a James y a Gabe.**

**-Mmm, Mary Alice! ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver de nuevo! Veo que aún sigues teniendo ése olor tan bueno! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Oh, que es esto? ¿Una niña humana? No, no es humana-él dijo, su voz sonaba interesada por Nessie. ¿De qué te extrañas? Tú tenías que saber que yo iba a venir, Mary Alice-me preguntó James cómo si de una especie de broma se tratara.**

**Yo tenía a Renneesme en mis brazos y empecé a retroceder.**

**-Nessie, necesito que saltes hacia ése árbol, trepes un poco y que te vayas de aquí. Ves directa a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-dije en un tono bajito sólo para ella. Ella asintió.**

**-Sí tita Alice-su voz sonaba realmente aterrada, en un tono de voz que yo nunca le había escuchado.**

**Yo asentí y la lancé hacia el árbol más cercano. Miré conteniendo el aliento cómo Nessie trepaba por el árbol. Cuando ya no la pude ver, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude.**

**-¡JASPER!-grité. Podía sentirlos muy cerca de mí, demasiado. Pero por lo que se veía no estaban lo suficiente cerca como para cogerme. Sin aviso previo, yo estaba en el suelo sintiendo un extremo dolor. Mis ojos estaban medio cerrados y pude ver a James acercándose a mí y cogiéndome en brazos.**

**-¡Déjala ir!-gritó una voz, una voz que yo conocía muy bien.**

**-Gabe-dijo James perezosamente, como si él rompiera familias diariamente. Bueno, quizás sí que lo hacía.**

**Escuché más llantos de dolor y después gruñidos. Como si alguien estuviera intentando luchar contra eso.**

**-¡Bella ves!-la llamó Edward en voz alta.**

Salí de la visión en estado de shock.

-¡Renneesme! ¡Vámonos!-grité rápidamente. La puse en mi espalda y empecé a correr por el bosque.

-Mm. Mary Alice! Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Veo que aún sigues teniendo ése olor tan bueno! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Oh, que es esto? ¿Una niña humana? No, no es humana. ¿De qué te extrañas? Tú tenías que saber que yo iba a venir, Mary Alice-todo tal cual mi visión.

Saqué a Nessie de mi espalda y la cogí entre mis brazos.

-Nessie, necesito que saltes hacia el árbol y después te vayas de aquí. Ves a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-le dije en un tono bajito en su cabello.

Ella asintió con los ojos humedecidos.

-Sí tita-me dijo en el mismo tono, haciendo que se me retorciera el estómago.

Yo asentí y la lancé al árbol más cercano. Todo estaba pasando como en mi visión.

-Mierda-susurré, y empecé a correr-¡JASPER!-grité, sabiendo que él me escucharía. Entonces fui golpeada por una horrible dolor y me tumbé en el suelo. Yo intentaba levantarme, pero no podía. El dolor era horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Nooooooo! Qué le pasará a Alice? Se la llevará James finalmente! La salvará su familia!<strong>

**Dejenme un review y les cuento!**

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS ;)**

**Nos leemos,**

**Khriss**

* * *

><p><strong>Espario Publicitario ;)<strong>

**estoy participando en un concurso de Navidad, Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. Su quereis podeis leerla en mi perfil, se llama Una Navidad Especial. es una historia de Jasper y Alice que espero que os guste mucho. si os gusta la podeis votar hasta el día 28 de diciembre en la página del contest.**

**Gracias por su atención! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: POV Jasper Una trágica caza

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba en el garaje con la resta de mi familia, intentado crear un plan para estar preparados para cuando James y Gabe vinieran. Alice estaba con Rosalie en su habitación, ayudándola a ordenar ye organizar su guardarropa. Eso significaba que Alice estaba segura.

Emmett era el que más planes tenía, y todos acababan con la muerte de James y Gabe. Todos los planes estaban bien, pero había algunos detalles que se tendrían que cambiar.

De pronto, noté cómo Edward se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia fuera. Por allí venían Alice y Nessie.

-Hey Jazzy- me saludó Alice.

-Hola amor.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Ewwwww-pude escuchar que decía Nessie. Nos miraba con cara de disgusto.

Alice se soltó de mis brazos y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho!-le dijo mi mujer a Nessie entre risas.

-¡Nunca!-mientras iba retrocediendo para escapar de Alice, la cual estaba preparada para hacerle cosquillas.

Alice empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la tenía en brazos y Nessie no dejaba de reírse.

-¡Lo retiro!-cedió finalmente mi sobrina después de la "tortura" que había sufrido por parte de Alice.

-¿Bella, Edward, puede venir Nessie a cazar conmigo?-preguntó Alice.

¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho cazar? Podría encontrarse con James y podría…podría… empecé a pensar en dirección a Edward, con el cual estaba intercambiando miradas.

-Estaré bien. Nessie no iba conmigo en la visión, yo estaba sola.

Rosalie me las iba a pagar. ¿Por qué diablos no acompaña a Alice a ir de caza? Se iba a enterar de quién es Jasper Whitlock Hale cuando la viera.

Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé protectoramente.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo Bella.

-Ve con cuidado-le dijo Carlisle mirándola. No hacía falta escuchar cuidadosamente para notar la preocupación en su voz.

-¡Sí papá!-le dijo mi esposa, y cogió a Nessie de la mano y emperezaron a correr.

Yo me quedé mirando preocupado mientras mi sobria y mi esposa se alejaban de la casa adentrándose al bosque.

-No te preocupes. No van a ir lejos. Si les pasa algo iremos rápidamente-me tranquilizó Edward, habiendo leído todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Seguimos planeando qué hacer si venían. El clan tendría que estar aquí desde hace más de diez minutos, y su tardanza estaba empezando a mosquearme.

Mi atención estaba en Emmett, que estaba hablando, pero luego mi atención la puse en Edward cuando Edward se quedó pensativo y empecé a notar miedo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté, en mi voz se podía notar mi temor a una respuesta que no me agradara.

-Reneesme y Alice-suspiró.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Edward.

-Edward, ¿¡Qué está pasando!-dijo Esme, el miedo y la angustia de su voz reflejaban también la mía.

-¡Alice ha tenido una visión! Lo he visto. ¡James y Gabe están en el bosque ahora! Van en busca de Alice, tenemos que ir ahora. La única opción que tenemos para pararlos de llevarse a Alice es usar a Bella-nos dijo Edward rápidamente, intentando decir las palabras lo más rápido posible.-Ellos no saben que Bella es inmune al poder de Gabe. Ella puede crear un campo alrededor de nosotros y entonces cogemos a Alice-acabó Edward.

Asentí rápidamente, el plan era mejor que nada.

-¡Vamos!-dije.

Empecemos a correr, nos quedemos quietos un momento para ver si escuchábamos dónde estaba Alice.

-Mierda-oí a Alice murmurar-¡JASPER!-gritó. Su voz era tan clara cómo si estuviera a mi lado.

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia la dirección dónde estaba Alice. ¡No podía permitir que le hicieran daño! Podía escuchar a mi familia detrás de mí.

Pronto llegamos a un prado vacío. Mi Alice estaba tendida en el suelo llena de dolor. James estaba sonriendo y entonces apareció otro hombre, el que supuse que debía de ser Gabe. Éste tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello negro, su piel era pálida. Estaba mirando a Alice con una mirada que petrificaba. No iba a permitir que mirara a Alice de ésa forma.

Dejó de mirarla, y entonces el dolor de Alice paró. Ella se quedó dónde estaba, sollozando. Mi corazón se rompió al verla de esa manera. Me tuve que contener para no ir corriendo hacia ella, ya que ellos podían dañarla si me veían ir.

-¡Dejadla ir!-les ordené, poniendo mi voz más intimidatoria.

James se rió y se volvió a centrar en Alice, ignorándome completamente.

Gabe volvió a mirar a Alice, causándole un terrible dolor otra vez.

Hice una mueca, podía sentir el dolor con la misma intensidad que ella. Bloqueé sus emociones y miré a James con malicia en mis ojos.

-¡Déjala ir ahora!-le grité arremetiendo contra James. Yo ya estaba preparado para rasgar a James en mil pedazos. Todos los pedazos que pudiera, para que así no importara si lo quemaba o no, sería completamente imposible reconstruirlo de nuevo.

-Gabe-dijo James.

Entonces pude sentir el mismo dolor que Alice estaba sintiendo. Yo gemía de dolor, cayendo al suelo. Este dolor era incluso peor que el de Jane. Me preguntaba por qué los Vulturis no lo tenían en su guardia. Sentí a mi familia llorar, pero sus palabras eran imposibles de entender bajo aquel dolor. Intenté mantenerme de pié, usando toda mi fuerza. ¡James se la estaba llevando! Él se estaba intentando llevar a mi Alice con él…él la tenía en sus brazos… ¡Yo no iba a permitir que esto pasara!

-Bella, ¡ves!-le gritó Edward.

Pensé que todo se iba a arreglar, hasta que vi a Bella también en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Gabe era más poderoso de lo que todos pensábamos. ¡No podía dejar que se fuera!

-¡AA…LI…ICE!-grité todo lo que pude intentándome poner de pié. Ya era capaz de hacerlo, y yo me puse a correr detrás de ellos lo más rápido que pude. Ellos corrían muy rápido. Como yo. Ellos me llevaban una buena ventaja, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, se estaban metiendo una furgoneta negra que estaba esperando pacientemente a que ellos volvieran.

Gabe se giró para mirarme, sus ojos estaban como muertos.

-Perdona-me susurró, como si verdaderamente estuviera arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo. Unos segundos después, me miró fijamente, y el dolor volvió.

El dolor era cómo si tuvieras montones de agujas hirviendo y con fuego clavándose en tu cuerpo. Era peor que el proceso de transformación a vampiro. Me dejé caer hacia atrás y me caí. Mis ojos podían divisar como la furgoneta se estaba alejando. Pude ver a Alice a través de la ventana, mirando con miedo. Yo también tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a verla.

-¡AALIIICEEE!-le grité. Intenté ponerme de pié, pero me sentía como si todo empezara a dar vueltas. Pude escuchar a mi familia tras de mí.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó ahogadamente Esme. Sonaba como si hubiera perdido la última esperanza que quedaba.

Me volví hacia ellos casi tropezando y los miré.

-Se ha ido-murmuré-Alice se ha ido. Se la han llevado. ¡No he podido protegerla! Le había fallado.

Aparté a mi familia y empecé a correr. No podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Noooooo! pobre Alice y Jasper! no soporto a James! :<strong>

**Bueno, que les parece! he actualizado otra vez como regalito ;)**

**Estoy muuuy contenta con los reviews! muchas gracias a : Gretta Whitlock, Cynthia Brandon1911, Horusinina Rathbone, Rebel GothicPrincess, .Cullen, LILIBETHSATALIN, Imavampire1993, ilovejazzandali, sweetie, Jasperina y SweetieJazzandAli ****por sus reviews! me hicieron muuy feliz!**

**Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos ;)**

**A ver si llegamos a los 30 reviews ;) y actualizo mañana mismo :D**

**Besos, **

**Khriss**


	7. Chapter 7: No es culpa tuya

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Me quedé quieto viendo cómo se alejaba el coche. Ése coche se estaba llevando a mi Alice, y yo no podía dejar que el coche se fuera con ella. Empecé a correr de nuevo detrás del coche.

-¡JASPER!-me llamó Edward yendo detrás de mí.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada más, la furgoneta se paró y Gabe miró hacia mí a través de la ventana de la furgoneta y me miró atentamente. Volví a sentir el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y me caí fuertemente al suelo.

-Alice-gruñí.

Yo podía sentir las emociones de la familia entera. La preocupación, el terror y el miedo y añadiendo a todo eso, mi culpa! La cabeza me daba vueltas. Empujé a Edward y empecé a correr a través del bosque. Necesitaba escaparme de allí. Necesitaba escapar de todos esos sentimientos. No podía manejarlos y controlarlos todos.

-¡JASPER!-ellos me llamaron yendo detrás de mí. Me dirigí a casa y me paré enfrente de la puerta. Renneesme estaba dentro. Ella abrió la puerta y me miró con los ojos húmedos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está la tía Alice?

-Ella se ha ido.

Ella vino hacia mí y me alcanzó para que la cogiera en brazos.

Yo me agaché y la cogí en brazos. Incluso sabiendo que ella era mitad vampiro y mitad humana y que ella tenía sangre en su cuerpo, yo sabía que nunca tocaría ni un solo cabello de su cabeza. Yo la quería mucho. Ella es como mi hija. La coloqué cerca de mí.

Ella levantó sus manos y las colocó en cada lado de mi cara.

Yo vi escenas de Alice, cuando nosotros íbamos de compras, Alice y Nessie probándose vestidos, Alice y yo abrazándonos, Nessie y Alice nadando, flash tras flash me mostraba hasta la última cosa que ella vio con Alice: puro terror en su cara y ella lanzó a Nessie hacia el árbol y le dijo que se fuera.

-Ella estará bien-me susurró Nessie.

-Gracias Nessie-le susurré a ella-¿Me podrías enseñar una de Halloween?

Ella asintió y volvió a posar sus manos en mis mejillas y me mostró cuando ella y Alice iban vestidas de brujas. Ella empezó a reírse y yo forcé una risa.

Sentí a mi familia tras de mí y me giré.

Bella y Edward me miraban con los ojos húmedos.

Yo quería reír, ¿realmente ellos se pensaban que yo iba a herir a Nessie? Yo quería a esta niña mucho.

-Yo…Nosotros lo sabemos Jasper-me dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros.

-Jasper. Yo lo siento mucho-me dijo Esme. Ella estaba consternada. Estaba en mucho dolor. Alice era su bebé, su pequeñita. Incluso sabiendo que Nessie era la pequeñita que ella siempre había querido, Alice era algo diferente.

Edward me miró con unos ojos comprensivos. Alice era su hermanita pequeña. Él también mataría por ella. Como todos nosotros. Como yo haría. Como yo iba a hacer.

-Estoy contigo en esto hermano-dijo Edward.

Asentí y antes de que pudiera decir algo Emmett rompió el silencio.

-¡¿Dónde diablos están los lobos? ¡Ellos se suponía que iban a estar junto a nosotros!

-No tengo ni idea de dónde están-dijo Bella en voz baja. Ella sonaba rota. Ella se sentía culpable como yo.

-Bella, no es culpa tuya. Tu, nosotros no sabíamos cuán poderoso era. No sabíamos que era tan poderoso-le dije a Bella.

Ella me miró y asintió.

-Tampoco es culpa tuya Jasper.

No dije nada.

-No lo es hijo-me dijo Carlisle.

-¡Mi pregunta sigue sin respuesta! ¿Dónde están?-dijo Emmett en voz alta.

Pero antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera decir algo, olimos un aroma familiar, el de los hombres lobo. Nessie saltó de mis brazos y gritó.

-¡JAKE!

Todo el clan de lobos se acercaba a nosotros a través de los árboles, en forma humana, estaban ensangrentados.

Rosalie, por supuesto, fue la primera en hablar, a ella nunca le habían gustado los lobos.

-¡¿CÓMO HABEIS OSADO?-empezó a gritar y a amenazarles.

Leah se puso enfrente de ellos.

Pero antes de que nada pudiera pasar, Emmett atrajo a Rosalie hacia él por la cintura.

-Cálmate-le susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué diablos tendría que calmarme! ¡Cuando ellos seguramente estarían jugando en la playa, mientras Alice estaba siendo secuestrada por un sádico enfermo!-gritó Rosalie.

-¡OH! Nosotros no estábamos en la playa! Estábamos viniendo para veros cuando de repente olimos aquel chup…aquel otro vampiro y nos atacó. Nosotros no sabíamos lo poderoso que aquél vampiro resultó ser. Él era realmente bueno. Nosotros estábamos fuera de combate-dijo Jacob y cogió a Nessie.

Mi familia estaba en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho Jasper-me dijo Seth mirándome.

Le asentí en forma de agradecimiento y entonces miré a mi familia.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… ya sabemos porqué no vinieron antes. Fueron atacados por Gabe y James!<strong>

**Estoy muy contenta con los review! Me habeis animado mucho, y como prometí, si llegábamos a los 30 review actualizaba!**

**Sé que no es muy largo, pero el siguiente ya es Alice pov, así que sabremos qué le está pasando a Alice con los malditos bastardos de James y Gabe.**

**Id dejando reviews! Cuantos más reviews tenga, antes actualizo!:D**

**Besos y hasta pronto,**

**Khriss **


	8. Chapter 8: El principio de la pesadilla

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño (pero bastante pequeño) adelanto, para no dejarlas con tanta intriga ;) Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Intenté mirar a hurtadillas a través de la ventana trasera, pero el dolor continuaba irradiándose por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía débil, ya que no me había alimentado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y también a causa del dolor constante. James iba conduciendo como un hombre malo y Gabe me iba mirando para asegurarse que no intentaba escaparme y mandándome olas de dolor. Más o menos una hora después, el dolor se hizo más débil para mí y asumí el riesgo de mirar por la ventana. Estábamos en Oregón. Gruñí.

-Aww… ¿está mi pequeña Mary Alice preparada para la fiesta?-dijo James.

-No.¡ La pequeña Mary Alice está preparada para que tú la lleves a su casa!

James y Gabe se rieron como locos, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Miré la puerta, que obviamente estaba cerrada. Entonces miré hacia la ventana. La podía romper fácilmente si yo quisiera. Si saltara a través de ella, me daría la opción de comenzar a correr hacia Forks, pero James era un rastreador y él podría encontrarme fácilmente. Pero yo tenía mis visiones. ¡Yo podría ver lo que él iba a hacer!

-¡Mary Alice! No puedes salir a través de la ventana! Es demasiado evidente! De ninguna manera vas a poder salir por la ventana. Porque estamos muy lejos y tendría mucho trozo para cogerte y volverte a tener conmigo-me dijo como si él pudiera leer mentes.

Yo gruñí sabiendo que él tenía razón. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño gracias al estúpido poder de Gabe.

-Por favor. ¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

-¡Divertirnos un poco!-rió James.

Esto no pintaba nada, pero que nada bien. Tenía que conseguir escapar antes de que empezara la "diversión". Sabía que necesitaba conseguir un teléfono y llamar a mi familia para decirles dónde estaba. Pero conseguir un teléfono iba a ser complicado. Por supuesto no podía pedírselo a ellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sé que es cortito, pero esto sólo es para no dejarlas tanto tiempo esperando. Ya tengo el próximo capitulo prácticamente terminado, cuando lo termine lo subiré!<strong>

**Déjenme sus review y actualizo hoy mismo! :D**

**REVIEW? PLIIIISSSS… (carita made in Alice :D )**

**Besos, **

**Khriss **


	9. Chapter 9: En casa de James

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche. Habíamos estado conduciendo desde ya hacía 10 horas y no había signos de mi familia por ningún lado. Para empeorar las cosas estaba sedienta y débil. Miré a James y a Gabe, que estaban en los asientos delanteros. James estaba conduciendo bastante rápido y Gabe no decía nada, pero movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Estaba sonando 21 Guns, de Greenday. Me sentía horrible, yo sólo quería volver con Jasper, estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Con su maravilloso y dulce acento sureño susurrándome cosas al oído, sentados en el sofá, los dos juntitos. Diablos, haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar en casa, con mi familia, con Jasper. Si al menos James parara el maldito coche para dejarme cazar, no estaría tan débil y podría ser capaz de escapar y empezar a correr de vuelta a casa. Ése sería probablemente la razón por la que James no me dejaba salir a cazar, porque yo estaría más fuerte.

-¿En qué estas pensando pequeña?-preguntó James.

No contesté. Pero él mandó una señal a Gabe para mandarme un terrible dolor.

-Necesito cazar. Estoy sedienta-le dije.

James y Gabe compartieron una sonrisa.

-¿Qué más mi querida Mary Alice?

-¿Qué estáis planeando hacer conmigo? Quiero decir, por qué has vuelto a por mí después de tanto tiempo. Mi sangre olía muy bien para ti años atrás. He cambiado. Soy un vampiro ahora. Por lo tanto, ¿para qué haces esto?

James se rió como si yo fuera la cosa más graciosa.

-Aún conservas un persistente aroma. No de sangre. Pero yo puedo hacer otras cosas divertidas una vez lleguemos a dónde estamos dirigiéndonos.

Yo gruñí al pasar por al lado de la señal donde decía "Bienvenidos a Oregón". Estaba muy lejos de mi familia, y como estábamos en el sur, me iba a ser muy difícil correr durante el día, por el sol.

Ellos continuaban sin decirme nada, sólo conducían y mantenían la mirada fija en la carretera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-les pregunté.

-Ya lo verás-me respondió James. Él estuvo en silencio durante unos momentos y después me dijo suavemente-Todo ha sido siempre por ti.

Parpadeé y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Qué?

Él suspiró.

-Aquél día en el claro del bosque. Cuando te volví a ver otra vez, después de tantos años. Cuando olí el aroma de Bella, me recordó al tuyo, pero tu olías mucho mejor. Entonces fue como un recuerdo muy intenso de aquél día en el que fui a por ti. Yo sólo quería tenerte. Tu iba hacia ti en primer lugar. Pero Edward no pudo leerlo en mi mente porque no estaba prestando atención. Él sólo estaba pendiente a la seguridad de Bella. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta de lo importante que parecía y era Bella para todos vosotros, yo supe que ella sería la llave para conseguirte. Ahí lo tienes. Todo fue para tenerte. Yo tenía la esperanza de que Edward te confiara la seguridad de Bella y así os tendría a las dos. Pero yo no pensé en tu pareja. No pensé en que se interpondría en mis planes. Pero ahora que estás conmigo, que estamos juntos, no hace falta que nos preocupemos por su nombre.

Me hervía la sangre. No podía creerlo. ¡Todo el tiempo ha estado detrás de mí! Él nunca quiso a Bella. Si Edward hubiera estado prestando atención nada de eso le hubiera pasado a Bella. Pero Edward no tenía la culpa, la tenía James. ¿Pero quién demonios le ha dado permiso para raptarme? ¡Ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana!

-Se llama Jasper-le dije.

James se rió entre dientes pero no dijo nada.

Miré a Gabe. No había dicho nada desde quién sabía cuándo. A veces hacía una mueca o sonreía, pero aparte de eso, era como si fuera una estatua.

-Gabe, ¿De dónde eres?

-De ningún sitio del que le importe, Mary-me respondió-Usted limítese a quedarse sentada ahí detrás mientras no llegamos a nuestro destino.

Rodé mis ojos y dije:

-Bien, pero cuando lleguemos al famoso sitio necesitaré cazar.

-Excelente-dijo James contento.

-Yo no me alimento de sangre humana, me alimento de sangre animal-dije.

Para mi sorpresa, Gabe fue el primero que empezó a reír. Tenía una risa bonita. Entonces James empezó a reír también. Rodé los ojos y me quedé sentada en mi sitio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pero antes de que pudiera responder mi pregunta, nos detuvimos en un camino de entrada bastante largo. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras, así que sólo podía ver un tenue contorno. Pude ver una casa bastante grande. No había otras casas alrededor, habían muchos árboles, posiblemente una bosque.

-¿Es ésta tu casa?

-Sí. Bueno, en realidad de Laurent, pero él no está aquí para reclamar lo que es suyo. O sea que es nuestra ahora.

No sabía por qué había dicho "nuestra". ¿Realmente él se pensaba que me iba a quedar con él? Una vez me haya alimentado estaré mucho más fuerte y seré capaz de correr a casa.

Paró el coche y él y Gabe salieron del coche. Vino y me abrió la puerta. Me miró con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-¿Gabe?-le dijo.

-No por favor, no-le susurré. Pero fue demasiado tarde y volví a ser golpeada por un terrible dolor. Estaba agonizando de dolor. James me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la casa. Hacía sol, y estábamos todos brillando a la luz del sol.

-De acuerdo-le dijo James a Gabe. Me sentó en un sofá.

El dolor se fue y miré a mi alrededor. Realmente estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Era agradable. No tanto como mi casa, pero estaba bastante bien. La habitación en la que yo estaba tenía una televisión de plasma y un montón de lujosas cosas, como el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó James. Era raro, era como si él quisiera que me gustara. Era como si él necesitara y anhelara mi aprobación.

Realmente estaba empezando a pensar si él intentaba que yo fuera un repuesto. Él quería otra Victoria. Y se suponía que ésa iba a ser yo.

-Está bastante bien.

-Te ves espantosa-dijo James. James se echó a reír con un suspiro de alivio.

Quería matarlo. Pero sabía que era verdad. Me sentía espantosa y me ardía la garganta.

-Por favor. Déjame cazar-le pedí.

-Bien. Gabe irá contigo y si intentas hacer algo Gabe te hará sentir un dolor peor que el que has sentido hasta ahora.

Asentí. Fui hacia la puerta en que Gabe me estaba esperando. Salimos hacia fuera y fuimos hacia el bosque.

-¿Por qué lo estás ayudando?-le susurré.

-Él me convirtió. Él estuvo conmigo para enseñarme cómo son las cosas-me explicó. Tenía razón, tenía una voz muy bonita.

-¡Pero eso no significa que lo tengas que ayudar a raptar a alguien! No lo ayudes a separar familias-le lloré.

No dijo nada, pero me empujó hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no intentes nada.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Entonces escuché a mi alrededor. Había una manada de ciervos a 2 kilómetros de distancia de donde yo estaba. Hice señas a Gabe para que se callara y no hiciera ruido, y empecé mi proceso. Pronto estuve llena y me sentía mucho mejor. Yo sabía que me veía mucho mejor, porque Gabe me miraba divertido. Revisé mi ropa, continuaba limpia. Entonces miré por encima de mi hombro ya que Gabe no dejaba de mirarme. Iba a hacerle hacer una carrera. Tenía que probar por lo menos. Y como un milagro una rama se rompió causando que Gabe me mirara. Me volví y corrí con todas mis fuerzas a través del bosque. No me importaba hacia dónde me dirigía, siempre y cuando sea lo más lejos posible de james y Gabe. Tan pronto en cuanto estuviera segura llamaría a mi familia. Yo estaba en medio salto sobre un arroyo, cuando sentí que el dolor en mi cuerpo y me caí en el agua. Yo todavía estaba tratando de alejarme lo más y gemí de dolor.

Gabe se me acercó mirándome como si fuera a matarme. Grité de dolor, el cual era peor que el proceso de transformación, por lo que me habían dicho. Entonces él me cogió en brazos y corrió de camino a casa de James.

James estaba esperando fuera con cara furiosa.

-Sabía que lo intentaría. Haz que pare el dolor. Voy a dejar que llame a su familia.

Levanté la cabeza y miré a James. ¿Cuál sería su plan?

Gabe me dejó en el suelo y seguí a James hasta el teléfono. Lo cogí y marqué el número de Jasper. Por favor cariño. ¡Contesta el teléfono!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Qué planeara James dejando a Alice llamar por teléfono a su familia?<strong>

**Dejen su REVIEW y lo sabrán! :D**

**Besos y hasta muy pronto,**

**Khriss**

**PD: Gracias a Gretta Whitlock, ilovejazzandali, sweetie, Horusinina Rathbone, Cynthia Brandon1911, Alice 53787, Kamilha W.B., lilibethsatalin, rominetawhitlock, Paulita, Rebel GothicPrincess y a la lectora que no ma ha puesto su nombre ;) por sus maravillosos reviews que me animan tanto a escribir la historia! y a las que leeis anonimamente tambien. a los favoritos y alertas, tambien gracias :D**

**BESOOS**


	10. Chapter 10: La llamada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (incluso Jasper snif snif) y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba anocheciendo. Esta mañana se habían llevado a Alice. Estaba de pié dándoles la espalda a mi familia. Ellos estaban haciendo una lista de los sitios en los que James podría haber llevado a Alice. "Sólo" han estado 10 horas, por lo tanto no pueden estar muy lejos, deben de estar al otro lado del país. Carlisle incluso había llamado a las líneas aéreas preguntando si habían visto a mi Alice. Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Continuaba allí, sin hacer nada, a petición de los demás. Por mí, ya haría horas que hubiera salido a buscarla. Pero como los demás tenían razón diciéndome que lo mejor era pensar dónde estaba e ir a por ella.

-¡Jasper! Por favor, siéntate-dijo Bella.

La miré y me senté en el filo de mi asiento. De repente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Miré alrededor, las únicas personas que me podrían estar llamando estaban en la sala. Todas menos una. ¡Alice! ¡Alice me estaba llamando! Cogí mi teléfono y me lo coloqué en la oreja.

-¿Hola?-pregunté.

-JASPER-me llamó su dulce voz a través del teléfono.

-¡Oh, gracias a dios Ali!

-¡ALICE!-llamó mi familia.

-¿Oh Alice dónde estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Mi vida, estás bien?-le pregunté mientras empezaba a caminar por todo el salón.

Se escuchó de fondo un ruido sordo seguido de unos golpes y entonces un grito de dolor. Incluso sabiendo que no me hacía falta respirar, mi respiración era dura y pesada.

-¡Alice! ¿Alice?-susurré.

Hubo un gimoteo y después una cachetada fuerte.

-Jas…per-su dulce pequeña voz dijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me ha empujado escaleras abajo y ha usado a Gabe conmigo. Estoy en un sótano en Oregón-dijo Alice pero el teléfono le fue arrebatado.

-Hola Jasper. Edward, Bella, ¿Cómo estáis?-dijo James.

Yo gruñí al mismo tiempo que toda la familia lo hizo.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunté.

-Lleva a Alice a casa-dijo Bella.

-Ah pequeña y dulce Bella.

Incluso sabiendo que él no estaba cerca nuestro, Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de Bella protectoramente. Como yo estaría haciendo con Alice.

-Os la daré mañana a las doce del mediodía. Si nos podéis encontrar, entonces yo os daré a Mary Alice de buen grado y sin luchar. Pero si llegáis aunque tan sólo sea un minuto tarde, ella se va a quedar conmigo y nos iremos. Alice ya os ha dicho que estamos en Oregón. Mary está a 10 horas de vosotros.

-Déjame hablar con ella otra vez. Por favor-dije, no sabía que mi voz pudiera sonar en ese tono de súplica.

James rió y escuché unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Jasper? ¡Por favor encuéntrame! No te puedo decir dónde estoy, yo…-pero ella paró de hablar.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice?-pregunté preocupado.

Toda la familia entera se aglomeró alrededor mío ansiosos por saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Qué estás viendo?-dijo la voz de James.

Alice dio un grito ahogado y empezó a sollozar.

-¡Por favor! ¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡JASPER! ¡JASPER TIENES QUE VENIR AQUÍ A TIEMPO!-gritó ella.

James le había quitado el teléfono.

-¡ALICE!-grité.

-Por favor Jasper, tienes que llegar a tiempo. ¡El va ha hacerme cosas terribles! Por favor llega a tiempo-lloró mi Alice. Ella estaba al teléfono esta vez.

-Gabe-dijo James.

Alice gimió y luego gritó llena de dolor. Entonces la llamada se cortó.

-¿Alice?¿Alice?-dijo Esme con los ojos húmedos y llena de dolor y tristeza.

Me mantuve quieto por unos dos minutos antes de saltar y abrirme paso a través de ellos. Empecé a empaquetar unas cuantas cosas.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos-dije.

-¿A Oregón?-preguntó Rosalie.

-A Oregón-dije al mismo tiempo que Edward. Tenía que salvar mi Alice. Tenía que estar allí con ella antes de que se agotara el tiempo.

**Alice P.O.V.**

-¿Oh Alice dónde estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Mi vida, estás bien?-me dijo Jasper como jadeando. Podría decir que él estaba aterrorizado. Él nunca se iba por las ramas de esa manera.

James me puso contra la puerta, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada a forma de respuesta. Él abrió la puerta y me empujó escaleras abajo, y yo chillé sorprendida en cuanto aterricé torpemente en el suelo. Me senté de rodillas mientras buscaba el teléfono. En un momento James estuvo a mi lado mirándome; mirándome como si él intentara no reír. Me levanté-estaba furiosa, esto ya había llegado a mi límite de paciencia- y lo empujé hacia la otra punta de la habitación lo más fuerte que pude. Lo cogí en un momento de sorpresa, pero el agarró un lado de su cara por un momento antes de centrar su atención en mí.

La mirada en sus ojos era una de las más terroríficas que había visto nunca-no podía imaginar las cosas que podrían estar pasando por sus mente. Movió su cabeza en dirección a Gabe, entones me abracé a mi misma ya sabiendo lo que vendría.

Volvió el dolor. Empecé a gimotear y apreté mis ojos, intentando olvidar la horrible situación en la que estaba. James me dio una bofetada, como si no tuviera ya bastante dolor. Con mucho gusto lo mataría, si no fuera por el hecho de que no había ninguna vía en la que yo pudiera ganar ésa batalla.

-Jas…per-dije con un grito ahogado, sintiendo la voz extraña y llena de dolor. Me sentía mal al tener ese tono, la última cosa que quería era preocupar más a Jasper.

Me centré en calmarme, haciendo que nada fuera real, tan sólo la voz de mi amor. Siempre que su voz estuviera en mi mente, toda la preocupación se iría. Por un momento, estaba a solas con Jasper.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó inmediatamente, como si él pudiera sentir mis emociones, dejando a un lado toda la distancia que había entre nosotros.

-Me ha empujado escaleras abajo y ha usado a Gabe conmigo. Estoy en un sótano en Oregón-expliqué intentando que mi voz sonara normal.

De repente el teléfono me fue arrebatado de mis manos, sacándome de mi ensoñación con Jasper. Con una escalofriante sensación, fui forzada a recordar dónde estaba y con quién.

-Hola Jasper. Edward, Bella, ¿Cómo estáis?-dijo James, como si ellos fueran viejos amigos. Volví a sentir la necesidad de atacarlo, él no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle a mi familia así.

Jasper respondió en una voz que no pude entender en mi aturdimiento. James puso el teléfono en altavoz.

-¡Lleva a Alice a casa!-pidió Bella.

-Ah…pequeña y dulce Bella-se mofó James, saboreando las palabras como si pudiera oler su sangre. Agitó su cabeza antes de continuar.

-Os la daré mañana a las doce del mediodía. Si nos podéis encontrar, entonces yo os daré a Mary Alice de buen grado y sin luchar. Pero si llegáis aunque tan sólo sea un minuto tarde, ella se va a quedar conmigo y nos iremos. Alice ya os ha dicho que estamos en Oregón. Mary está a 10 horas de vosotros.

-Déjame hablar con ella otra vez. Por favor-suplicó Jasper lentamente. Podría decir por su voz que él estaba planeando algo; su experiencia con María le reveló a calcular toda situación en su mente.

James rió, disfrutando plenamente de la agonía en la voz de Jasper. Me agarró del cabello y me hizo a un lado, colocándome bruscamente el teléfono en mi mano. En el momento en el que me dejo ir, le di una bofetada en la cara, girándome y alejándome de él antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Jasper? ¡Por favor encuéntrame! No te puedo decir dónde estoy, yo...-pero no pude acabar la frase, tuve una visión.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice?-escuché preguntar a Jasper.

**Estaba sentada en el sótano de la casa, mi ropa estaba sucia, desgarrada. Mi mirada estaba petrificada. Gabe estaba sentado al otro lado, mirándome como si él fuera el león y yo la cebra. Tenía una mirada de confusión en sus ojos, como si intentara decidir si me atacaba o no.**

**Unos ligeros pasos sonaban tan silenciosamente que un humano no lo hubiera podido percibir. En el mismo segundo, james estaba a mi lado, con sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro.**

**-Bien Mary Alice. Me parece que tu querido Jasper llega un poco tarde-se regodeó, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento-Ya han pasado más de 10 horas, y el no está por ningún lado.**

**Miedo, eso era lo que pasaba por mi cara.**

**-Para esto-le dije, intentando sonar amenazadora como Emmett.**

**Él se rió, poniendo una mano en un lado de mi cara: su toque era como el colmillo de una serpiente venenosa, nada parecido a mi tierno amor de los dedos de Jasper cuando me acariciaba. Noté como sus manos empezaban a apretarme, y intentaban moverme lejos de él antes de que empezara a golpearme.**

**Me caí en la cama intentando bloquear su ataque, pero él me cogió por la garganta, poniendo mi cabeza en el muro que había tras de mí. Intenté salir de su agarre, pero antes de que fuera capaz de luchar contra él, James me apretó fuertemente contra la cama intentando asegurarse de que yo estaba en todo el dolor posible.**

**Intentaba sacármelo de encima. Jasper me enseñó cómo luchar, pero James tenía la sartén cogida por el mango en ésta situación, y él tenía pleno control sobre mí.**

**-¡JASPER!-lloré, incluso sabiendo que él nunca iba a escucharme.**

Salí de la visión sollozando.

-¡Por favor! ¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡JASPER! ¡JASPER TIENES QUE VENIR AQUÍ A TIEMPO!-grité en un tono histérico sabiendo el futuro que me esperaba si Jasper y mi familia no venían a por mí a tiempo. Jasper me hubiera dicho que mantuviera la calma, que no dejara saber al enemigo mis sentimientos.

-¡Jasper!-lloré, sin querer nada más que oír su voz, incluso aunque tuviera que vivir con el hecho de no escucharla más, que ésa fuera la última vez.

-¡ALICE!-grité.

-Por favor Jasper, tienes que llegar a tiempo. ¡El va ha hacerme cosas terribles! Por favor llega a tiempo-lloré, suplicando que eso no llevara a Jasper a su propia muerte.

-Gabe-dijo James, mirándolo.

-¡NO!-grité. Parecía como si mi corazón se estuviera rompiendo-Por favor…déjame ir…por favor.

James se agachó hasta ponerse en mi nivel.

-¿Qué has visto?-me dijo en tono amenazador.

-No tengo ninguna razón para decírtelo, asqueroso…-respondí antes de que me cortara.

-¡Dímelo!-gritó. Podría decir que estaba perdiendo la paciencia conmigo, y su irritación me hacía sentir mejor, menos por el hecho de que lo peor estaba por venir si la visión se hacía realidad.

-Yo NUNCA te voy a contar NADA de lo que veo-le contesté con malevolencia.

Dejando que su irritación diera lo mejor de él, James me lanzó lejos de él y me dejó en la habitación. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que no volviera. Pero me permití a mí misma celebrar esa pequeña victoria, había ganado por ahora.

Había una parte de mí que me decía que mis problemas sólo acababan de empezar: ahora estaba sola aquí con Gabe. Y algo me decía que él era bastante más peligroso que lo que James había estado hacía unos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como están preciosísimas lectoras mías! Les va gustando? Espero que sí :D<strong>

**Estoy super contenta con los Review! llevamos 50! cuando empecé la historia nunca me pensé que tendría tantos lectores ni review. de verdad gracias! :D**

**mmmmmmm… ¿REVIEW? Plisssss**

**Besos,**

**Khriss.**

**Se me olvidaba jeje: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! DISFRUTEN MUCHO! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: ¡Ya vamos Alice!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

-¡Por favor mamá! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir a ayudar a la tita Ali!-suplicó Reneesme a Bella cuando fuimos al garaje. Ella se quedaría con Jacob y Esme. Ella normalmente se lo pasaba bien con el chucho.

Pero me preguntaba bajo qué condiciones ella podría estar con nosotros. Intentando traer a mi Alice de vuelta a casa. Pero la verdad tenía que decirse, no había tiempo para eso. Mi Alice no tenía tiempo para esto.

-Nessie, cielo. Tenemos que irnos. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí con el pe… digo con Jacob y con la abuela Esme-le dije lo más gentilmente que pude.

Ella me miró, luego a Bella y luego a Edward. Entonces suspiró y asintió. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a mí, pidió que la cogiera. La cogí y me abrazó.

-Por favor, trae a la tita Ali de vuelta a casa. Por favor hazlo por mí tío Jazz-susurró entre lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-le dije. Yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace cuatro años atrás. Iba a matar a James. Y Gabe también. Nadie, y repito nadie hace daño a mi Alice.

-¿Preparados para irnos?-pregunté soltando a Nessie, que fue corriendo a los brazos de Jacob, aunque tenía la mano de Esme fuertemente agarrada. Nessie estaba llorando, y apuesto a que Esme, de haber podido, también lo estaría.

Tenía la esperanza de que mi voz hubiera sonado fuerte, y no débil y lastimosa, que era como yo me estaba sintiendo. ¿Por qué demonios se han tenido que llevar a mi Alice? Me grité a mi mismo.

-Porque es un sádico monstruo enfermo. Pero nos vamos a asegurar de que no vuela a hacer daño a nadie más-dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

-Id con cuidado-nos dijo Esme.

-Traed a Alice de vuelta-pidió Jacob. Me quedé parado cuando noté la tristeza que venía del chucho. Todos queríamos mucho a Alice, hasta los perros.

Yo asentí dándole la razón. Éramos Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y yo mismo. Nos montamos en la furgoneta negra que habíamos comprado hace poco.

Carlisle iba conduciendo, yo iba delante a su lado y los demás iban detrás.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Carlisle.

-James dijo que si nosotros llegábamos a tiempo, nos entregaría a Alice sin luchar, pacíficamente. Pero yo dudo de que él vaya a mantener su promesa, por eso tenemos que ir primero a por Gabe. Bella podría intentar usar todo su poder alrededor de nosotros. Edward puede leer su mente así podremos saber a quién le provocará el dolor. Cuando Gabe esté derrotado, James intentará irse, con o sin Alice. Por eso nos daremos prisa a cogerlos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Edward.

Bella asintió. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Tú ya sabes cómo me siento yo con la idea de luchar hermano-dijo Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Rosalie?

-Alice es como… no. Alice ES mi hermana. Haré lo que sea por salvarla-dijo Rosalie. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Emmett con las manos entrelazadas.

-Yo pienso que no está bien matar a nadie. Pero James se lo merece más que nadie. Alice es mi hija, igual que Bella y Rosalie lo son. Y nadie les hace daño sin meterse conmigo primero-dijo Carlisle. Su voz normalmente era calmada, pero esta vez sonaba con miedo y furia. Que es precisamente lo que él estaba sintiendo, tristeza, miedo y furia.

-Gracias-les dije a todos ellos.

-No hace falta hermano. Somos una familia-dijo Emmett- nos protegemos entre todos. Hasta la muerte.

Yo asentí repitiendo su frase en mi cabeza. Hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sé que es corto, pero así puedo actualizar antes :P y no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo xD<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Podemos llegar hasta los 60 reviews? Porfaaaaaa….carita de cachorrito abandonado, y mojado, pobrecito… ¿no os da pena? Jeje ya me flipo…. Aunque no os veais obligadas, lo pido por que me animan y me gusta saber su opinion jeje :D**

**Besos,**

**Khriss**


	12. Chapter 12: Con los imbéciles

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba en aquél maldito sótano con Gabe. El sótano estaba bastante oscuro, suerte que al ser vampiro, teníamos una vista bien desarrollada. Había una pequeña ventana, en la cual pude ver que ya era prácticamente de noche. Por lo que pude observar, había una pequeña cama en un rincón y luego había un montón de trastos. Me quedé observando a Gabe, que estaba sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado todo el tiempo, sólo porque él te lo ha dicho?

Gabe no me dijo nada. Yo sabía que debía parar, pero no podía.

-¡Gabe! ¿Por qué no hablas por ti mismo? ¡Eres un vampiro adulto! ¡No un bebé que no sabe hablar por si mismo! Puedes tener tu propia vida sin tener que depender de James-dije.

Él gruñó y se acercó a mí. Sólo de la manera en que lo haría un vampiro. Me cogió del cuello con sus manos, me levantó del suelo y puso mi cabeza contra la pared.

-¡Yo soy un vampiro adulto, joder! ¡Puedo hablar por mí mismo y hacer cosa sin necesidad de depender de James! Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana pequeña. ¡Puedo destrozarte en pequeños trozos si me diera la gana, sólo por pensar eso!-me susurró con una voz malévola.

Lo miré a los ojos.

-¡Déjame en el suelo!-le dije.

Él rió puso la mano que le faltaba en mi cuello.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y dije:

-Si me matas, mi marido te destrozará y quemará todos los trozos.

Gruño y me dejó en el suelo con mal genio. Me mantuve de pie. Yo le llegaba por los hombros.

-Déjame sola.

Él sonrió y me golpeó fuerte en la cara. Entonces se giró y subió las escaleras hacia James.

Me mantuve quieta y miré a mí alrededor. ¡No me pensaba quedar en ese asqueroso sótano! Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y empecé a subir. La puerta no estaba con llave así que la abrí y caminé hacia fuera.

James estaba sentado en el sofá mirando Harry Potter en la gran televisión. Ni siquiera se giró cuando pasé por detrás del sofá. Gabe estaba en el otro sofá, se me quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa. Me resistí a la tentación de sacarle la lengua.

-Quiero tomar una ducha-le dije.

Finamente James me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me lo quedé mirando con una mirada envenenada.

-No, ¡no necesito ninguna ayuda! ¡Sólo quiero tomar una maldita ducha! ¡Sola y en paz!-le susurré duramente.

-El baño está en la puerta de la derecha. En la habitación de al lado del baño tengo algunas prendas de ropa para ti. No intentes nada-dijo James.

Asentí rodando lo ojos. Caminé hacia fuera de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la habitación que me había dicho y jadeé. Era como si lo hubiera preparado para mí, tenía un montón de ropa. Había ropa de todas las marcas que me gustaban, eso era muy raro. La habitación era en tonos grises y rojos, muy bonita. Había una Wii en la televisión. Era como si toda la habitación estuviera hecha para mí. Me encogí de hombros. Total, tampoco iba a estar mucho tiempo aquí. Mi Jasper iba a venir a por mí y sacarme de aquí. Él iba a venir a salvarme. Me dolió todo el cuerpo al pensar en él, lo echaba de menos. Lo necesitaba.

Cogí una toalla que estaba en el armario y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. El baño también estaba decorado con las mismas tonalidades que la habitación. Me metí en la bañera. Me estuve por lo menos una hora. Estuve pensando en Jasper, y en mi familia. Esperaba que llegaran a tiempo. Los echaba de menos. Y mamá estará muy preocupada también. ¡Oh por dios! Quiero volver a verlos, quiero abrazarlos. Si hubiera podido llorar lo estaría haciendo. Cuando me cansé, salí de la ducha y me dirigí a la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa. Me puse unos jeans oscuros de Armani y una blusa azul claro de Hilfiger. Me puse unas bailarinas de color gris. Luego, cuando acabé de arreglarme un poco el cabello me dirigí de nuevo hacia los imbéciles.

-¡Mary Alice! ¡Qué agradable que te unas a nosotros finalmente!-bromeó James.

No dije nada y me quedé quieta allí detrás.

-Anda ven aquí y siéntate. Puedes escoger la película querida.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en el mismo sofá que James, pero en la otra punta, lejos de él. Puse los pies en el sofá y me abracé las piernas.

-Acércate más. No muerdo-bromeó James.

-Mientes. Mordiste a Bella.

-Pero Bella no es tú. Ahora acércate.

Vi cómo dirigía sus ojos hacia Gabe. Me estremecí sabiendo lo que eso significaba y me acerqué a él. Él me cogió con sus brazos y apretó contra su pecho como si fuera un muñeco.

-Podría haber sido yo y tú. Sin nadie por en medio. Después de olerte supe que yo debía de tener a Mary Alice. Por lo tanto fui tras de ti. Yo habría bebido tu sangre, pero tenía pensado convertirte. De cualquier manera, pero quería tenerte. Pero aquél viejo vampiro tenía que transformarte y luchar conmigo para defenderte. Luego esa sensación sentimental se me pasó. Me fui. Un día encontré a Laurent y Victoria y me fui con ellos. Pero siempre tuve ésa sensación de que Victoria podría haber sido tú. Debería haber sido tú-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Por favor Jasper. Por favor date prisa. Te necesito amor.

###

Estuve bastante rato en los brazos de James. Era bastante incómodo. No era igual que cuando estaba de ésa manera con mi Jasper. Él era tan dulce, tan cariñoso. Cuando estábamos así podían pasar horas, que no nos dábamos ni cuenta. Nos poníamos a ver la tele o a veces no veíamos nada, simplemente estábamos juntos, unos con el otro. No nos hacían falta palabras. Nuestro amor no nos lo mostrábamos sólo con palabras, porque a veces una mirada o un gesto, vale más que mil palabras.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había hablado con Jasper, aunque por desgracia aun me faltaban muchas más para volver a ver a Jasper. Estaba preocupada porque Jasper no pudiera llegar a tiempo, o que James estuviera haciendo trampa y no estuviera diciendo la verdad. No paraba de parpadear, suerte que James no se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando en silencio, eso de no tener lágrimas tenía alguna ventaja.

-¿Qué no quieres ver esto?-preguntó James.

Ni siquiera estaba mirando la televisión, mis ojos estaban observando a través de la ventana. Me giré y miré un momento la televisión. Estaban haciendo un capitulo de Bones. Cuya serie era una de mis favoritas. Yo debería estar mirándola con Jasper, en casa. No con James en su casa.

-No del todo.

Él asintió y cambió de canal, hasta poner otra serie que también me gustaba, Mentes Criminales. James me miró, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Bien, ¡para empezar estoy aquí atrapada en tus brazos como si fuera un maldito muñeco! ¡Después, me has apartado de mi familia! ¡Del amor de mi vida! Has usado a Gabe un montón de veces y no me dejas ir! ¡Ese es mi maldito problema!-dije. Mi voz era chillona. Vi cómo James y Gabe se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-¡Aww! ¡Mira Gabe, está triste!-dijo James entre risas.

Su risa estremeció por medio de su cuerpo y frotó suavemente mi pelo. Su risa hizo que unos escalofríos recorriera mi espalda. Sólo quería regresar a casa. El tiempo se acercaba rápidamente y me preocupaba. Y ordenar un tanto confundido yo no tenía ni idea de por qué Edward no podía leer mi mente donde estaba yo! Sé que no podía porque yo estaba demasiado lejos. Llevaba enviándole mensajes todo el día, para cuando pudiera escucharme.

Empecé a tener dolor de cabeza unos minutos atrás, intentando tener visiones, pero al no poder y no dejar de intentarlo, me produjo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Mary Alice?

-¡No me llames así! Ésa es una parte de mi vida que no quiero recordar-le contesté.

-De acuerdo, Alice-dijo arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera riendo-¿Te gustaría saber cosas de ti misma? Quiero decir, ¿de tu vida humana?

No dije nada. Actualmente quería saber, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de explicármelo ya que no sabía nada. Algo que yo quería y él tenía.

-No, lo que quiero saber es cómo puede ser que estés vivo! Recuerdo haberte arrancado la cabeza.

-Eso es algo que nunca te voy a contar Alice. ¿Quieres saber o no?-él esperó a que yo dijera algo. Pero él empezó-Pude olerte y corrí a través del bosque hacia el hospital psiquiátrico en Biloxi. Entonces me acerqué para echar una ojeada. Tú eras maravillosa, para ser una simple humana. Te tenían en una oscura y pequeña acolchada habitación. Tu no tenías ni idea de lo que te estaba pasando. Estabas sometida a innumerables tratamientos de choque. Estaban intentando curarte de tus visiones. ¡Pobres! Decidí atacarte el domingo por la noche, así habría menos trabajadores y no tendría dificultad ni el riesgo que me pillaran. Pero cuando llegó el domingo, tú ya no estabas. Había un viejo vampiro que trabajaba allí, intentando ser como el vampiro viejo de tu familia. Pero lo rastreé hasta el bosque, y antes de que pudiera atacar, te mordió. Tú estabas ya en proceso y te dejé en paz. Ya no me interesaste. Por supuesto maté al viejo vampiro para que pagara por lo que hizo. Te dejé entre los árboles y me marché.

Estuve satisfecha de saber alguna cosa más, pero lo que yo quería en ése momento era estar con Jasper.

James no dijo nada más. Se quedó mirando la televisión, pero yo aún seguía en sus brazos, aunque ahora no me apretaba tanto. Gabe miraba la televisión, pero alguna vez lo pillé mirándome con cara de lástima. Creo que en el fondo Gabe es una buena persona, pero el hecho de estar con James y de seguir sus órdenes, hace que se comporte de manera malvada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como están! Uiuiui pobrecilla Alice… aunque al menos ahora sabe alguna cosilla más, poca pero algo es algo!<strong>

**Y el siguiente en el siguiente cap, veremos un Jacob pov! Que les parece? El lunes lo publico ;)**

**mmm.. ¿merezco Review? :D**

**Contestación de reviews (algunos, no tengo más tiempo ;):**

**San: **trankila, ninguno morirá! Los amo demasiado como para matarlos! :D Me alegro que te guste la historia! besos

**Lectora anónima ;P : **Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Besos ;)

**Cynthia Brandon1911:** jaja todas a matar a James! Asi ayudamos a jasper jeje

**Paulita: **me alegro que te guste la trama, y a mí también me cuesta escribir una historia con Alice y Jasper sufriendo; pero tranquila, te puedo prometer que acabarán bien. Ya veremos si Jasper los mata ;) besos

**Kamilha W.B: **Gracias por tu constancia con los reviews, me alegras mucho el día! Gracias y muuuchos besos.

**Gretta Whitlock: **Hey amiga! Gracias ;) nos leemos pronto!

**Perdón si se hace larga la nota de autor, pero no me puedo despedir sin haber deseado un Feliz Día de Reyes a la gente que lo celebre:**

**FELIZ DIA DE REYES Y ESPERO QUE LOS REYES MAGOS OS TRAIGAN MUUUCHOS REGALOS :D (como por ejemplo un Jasper en tamaño real, o a Jackson de verdad ;) ooooo babas….. ;)**

**A ver si tengo esa suerte, pero creo que no me he portado muy bien ;)**

**Besos a todas!**

**Khriss.**


	13. Chapter 13: Jacob POV

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob P.O.V.<strong>

Aquellos dos chupasangres, James y Gabe, creo que se llamaban, eran muy bueno luchadores. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de los Cullen los olimos y nos fuimos a atacarlos. Pero no nos esperábamos a dos vampiros tan buenos, y mucho menos a alguien con el poder tan fuerte de Gabe. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no fue suficiente. Nos dejaron bastante heridos, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando nos recuperemos un poco del intenso dolor provocado por aquél chupasangre, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a casa de los Cullen para avisarlos.

Pero cuando llegamos estaban todos en el garaje sollozando y con cara de tristeza. Se habían llevado a Alice.

La rubia, digo, Rosalie se acercó a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos. Leah se colocó delante de nosotros.

-¡¿CÓMO HABEIS OSADO?-empezó a gritar la rubia mirándonos con gesto amenazador.

Pero antes de que nada pudiera pasar el oso, Emmett, atrajo a Rosalie hacia él por la cintura.

-Cálmate-le susurró a la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué diablos tendría que calmarme! ¡Cuando ellos seguramente estarían jugando en la playa, mientras Alice estaba siendo secuestrada por un sádico enfermo!-gritó Rosalie.

-¡OH! Nosotros no estábamos en la playa! Estábamos viniendo para veros cuando de repente olimos aquellos chup…aquellos otros vampiros y nos atacaron. Nosotros no sabíamos lo poderoso que aquél vampiro resultó ser. Él era realmente bueno. Nosotros estábamos fuera de combate-le expliqué a la Barbie, mientras cogía a Nessie en brazos. Ella estaba triste, a punto de llorar. Se notaba que quería mucho a su tía. Aunque la verdad que yo también le tenía mucho cariño, era un enana de lo más agradable.

-Lo siento mucho Jasper-le dijo Seth a Jasper.

Él asintió en forma de agradecimiento y entonces miró a su familia.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Entremos todos en casa. Ninguno sabía qué íbamos a hacer. Al cabo de unas horas, Seth y Leah se marcharon a casa. Estábamos todos bastante cansados, pero preferí quedarme por si necesitaban mi ayuda. Los demás se quedaron en el sofá pensando dónde se podría haber llevado a Alice aquél chupasangre. Jasper estaba como ausente. Lo debía de estar pasando realmente mal.

Estaba anocheciendo. Los demás seguían en el sofá esperando algo, alguna idea, una señal, alguna cosa que les pudiera indicar dónde estaba Alice. Nessie tenía cara de cansada, así que le dije que nos fuéramos a la cama. Les dio un beso a sus padres, tíos y abuelos, en resumen, a su familia chupasangre y vino conmigo. La cogí en brazos y la subí hasta la habitación que era la suya. La acosté en la cama, y le expliqué un cuento para que se durmiera. Le expliqué el cuento de Pinocho. Mal cuento. Por que cuando llegué a la escena donde el malo se lleva a Pinocho, Nessie lo comparó con los sucesos sucedidos ése día.

-¿Se lo lleva? ¿Cómo a la tía Alice?-preguntó mi princesa entre lágrimas.

No le contesté. Simplemente cambié de cuento. Para asegurarme de que esto no volviera a pasar me inventé un cuento alegre. Pero no se durmió. Estuve con ella un buen rato, hasta que escuchemos unos llantos y gritos que procedían de abajo.

-¿Podemos ir a ver qué pasa Jake?

Cogí a Nessie en brazos y bajemos hacia abajo. Me crucé por las escaleras a un Jasper furioso pero a la vez preocupado y triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado papá?

-Ha llamado tu tía Ali. Nos ha dicho dónde está, y tenemos que ir a buscarla inmediatamente.

Mientras Edward nos explicaba todo lo que había pasado, bajó Jasper con una maleta, la que supuse que sería para irse.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos-dijo Jasper.

-¿A Oregón?-preguntó la Barbie.

-A Oregón-dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigieron todos hacia el garaje. Dejé a Nessie en el suelo y la cogí de la mano. Nessie se quedaría conmigo y con la señora Cullen, mientras los demás iban a por Alice. Estaban poniendo las cosas en el maletero de la lujosa furgoneta Mercedes negra.

-¡Por favor mamá! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir a ayudar a la tita Ali!-suplicó Nessie.

-Nessie, cielo. Tenemos que irnos. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí con el pe… digo con Jacob y con la abuela Esme-dijo Jasper a mi nena.

Nessie se soltó de mí y fue hacia él para que la abrazara. Él la cogió y la abrazó.

-Por favor, trae a la tita Ali de vuelta a casa. Por favor hazlo por mí tío Jazz-susurró entre lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-le dijo.

-¿Preparados para irnos?-preguntó Jasper soltando a Nessie que vino corriendo a mis brazos.

-Porque es un sádico monstruo enfermo. Pero nos vamos a asegurar de que no vuela a hacer daño a nadie más-dijo Edward a Jasper. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Ah, claro, se me olvidaba, el señorito lee mentes.

-Id con cuidado-les dijo la señora Cullen.

-Traed a Alice de vuelta-les pedí. La apreciaba mucho a Alice, la chupasangre más "normal".

Se subieron al coche y desaparecieron. Llevé a Nessie a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos al momento. Cuando amaneció, la desperté.

-Buenos días cielo.

-Buenos días Jake.

Se levantó, se fue al baño y salió corriendo y llorando.

-¿Y ahora qué me pongo? Tía Alice es la que se encarga de eso-me dijo con carita de pena.

Cuando llegue Alice la voy a regañar por hacer que mi nena lo pase mal. Aunque Alice no tiene la culpa, será para chincharla un poco.

Nessie se vistió con unas mayas negras y un vestidito de color gris, con unas bailarinas y una cola de caballo. Se aceró a mí, me cogió de la mano y bajemos al salón, donde estaba la señora Cullen sentada en el sofá. Al vernos se levantó de un salto y forzó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días abuelita-dijo Nessie corriendo hacia ella para darle un beso y un abrazo.

-¡Buenos días cielo! Buenos días Jacob-dijo la señora Cullen abrazando a Nessie.

-Buenos días señora Cullen.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames Esme-me dijo-¿Queréis desayunar?

-Pues la verdad que sí. Si no le importa.

-¡SI! Tengo un hambre que me muero-contestó mi linda niña.

-Pues ahora os preparo el desayuno a los dos.

La señora Cullen, digo Esme, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Nessie estaba conmigo. Nos habíamos sentado en el sofá. Ella estaba triste, no había sonreído ni siquiera cuando me vio. Cogí el mando de la televisión y puse unos dibujos animados. Los Telettubies.

Esme tampoco había sonreído. Siempre que había tratado con ella estaba sonriente. Era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa. Se notaba a la legua que estaba dolida por que se habían llevado a su hija. Ni siquiera yo, que no tengo ninguna relación especial con Alice, estaba de humor ése día.

Cuando Esme acabó de preparar el desayuno, Nessie y yo fuimos a la cocina a comer. Esme nos había preparado unas crêpes con chocolate, acompañadas yo por una taza de café y Nessie por un cacao calentito. Esme se disculpó y se fue hacia el piso de arriba. Agudicé el oído y pude oírla sollozando.

-La abuelita está llorando, ¿verdad?-preguntó Nessie.

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando acabemos limpié los platos y volví al salón, donde Nessie estaba sentada jugando con unas muñecas.

-Ahora vuelo preciosa-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sé que actué sin pensarlo, y que no sabría las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero realmente no me importó.

Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación en la que se oían los sollozos, la que supuse que sería la habitación de Esme. Llamé a la puerta y la abrí. Para mi sorpresa era la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Había algunas fotos de ellos dos, como por ejemplo la de su boda. Esme estaba sentada en la butaca con una foto de Alice.

-¿Ya habéis desayunado?-preguntó intentando mostrar una sonrisa, se levantó de la butaca y dejando la foto de Alice en la estantería.

-Sí, gracias, estaba muy bueno todo. Nessie está jugando abajo-le agradecí.

Me acerqué a ella y sin poder evitarlo la abracé. Ella al principió se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer, pero me respondió al abrazo.

-Tranquila Esme. Todo va a ir bien. Alice estará mañana aquí en casa sana y salva.

-Eso espero-me dijo separándose de mí-Muchas gracias Jacob.

-Ha sido un placer. Ahora baja conmigo, que Nessie necesita a su abuelita con ella.

Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa y fuimos hacia abajo.

Me sentía mejor al haber intentado animar a Esme. Era una muy buena mujer, se había portado muy bien conmigo y con todo el mundo. No se merecía estar sufriendo de ésa manera. Espero que Jasper y los demás descuarticen al desgraciado ese.

Pasaron las horas en las que estuvimos jugando y mirando la televisión. Pero de golpe, olí un aroma de vampiros. Pero esos no los reconocí.

-Esme, ¿lo has olido?

-Sí, tranquilo, el aroma me es familiar.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Me quedé allí sentado cogiendo a Nessie entre mis brazos para asegurarme que no le pasaba nada.

-¡Peter! ¡Charlotte!-exclamó Esme-¡Qué alegría veros!

-¡Hola Esme!-exclamaron ambos-¿Cómo están todos?

Esme no contestó, les hizo entrar en casa. Entraron al salón.

-Chicos, éste es Jacob. Jacob, ellos son Peter y Charlotte.

-¿Vosotros sois los amigos de Jasper, verdad?-les pregunté.

-Sí, y tu eres el licántropo que se imprimó de Nessie, ¿cierto?-preguntó Peter con cierta sonrisa burleta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Esme los invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Los demás están de caza o de excursión?-preguntó Charlotte.

-Tenemos unas ganas de verlos a todos. ¿Cómo están Alice y Jasper?-preguntó Peter-Tenemos un regalito para ella. ¡Seguro que le encanta!

-Hay una cosa que he de contaros-empezó Esme.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Peter haciendo que la sonrisa que anteriormente estaba en su rostro, desapareciera.

-Sí. James se ha llevado a Alice. Los demás han ido a buscarla.

Esme les explicó toda la historia, sobre la visión de Alice, cuando llegó James y se la llevó, de las horas que esperaron planeando qué hacer, la llamada…

-¡Nos podríais haber llamado! ¡Os hubiéramos ayudado a vigilar los alrededores!-dijo Peter.

-Sí, ya sabéis que sois como nuestra familia, y Alice es muy importante también para nosotros-dijo Charlotte.

Al cabo de un rato, Nessie estaba con Charlotte jugando y conversando. Peter se acercó a mí, mientras Esme estaba preparando la comida para Nessie y para mí.

-Supongo que Jasper está destrozado, ¿no?-me preguntó Peter.

-Pues sí. Cuando me fijé en la cara de Jasper, mostraba puro dolor, rabia y preocupación. Se nota que ama mucho a Alice. Si hubiera podido llorar, seguro que lo habría hecho.

-Ellos dos son almas gemelas. Un día con Charlotte lo hablábamos. Estamos seguros que si por cualquier cosa, uno de los dos muriese, el otro lo seguía. Espero que eso no pase nunca.

-Y eso que nunca muestran sus sentimientos en público. Pocas veces los he visto besarse. Así como Rosalie y Emmett siempre están besándose y haciéndolo como conejos, ellos dos son más discretos.

-¿Pero sabes el por qué?-me pregunté, yo negué con la cabeza. Supuse que serían tímidos, nunca lo había preguntado.

-Es por el don de Jasper. Si anduvieran todo el día besándose, con el don de Jasper acabarían todos los que están a su alrededor besándose también. Es como cuando hace el amor con Alice, lo sé por experiencia. No puede controlar el amor y la lujuria, y se le escapa por los poros e inunda la casa con lujuria, que acaba suponiendo que todos acaben… bueno, haciendo lo mismo.

-Ah… ya decía yo.

-Pero no les digas que te lo he contado, quizás se enfaden.

-Tranquilo, soy una tumba.

Las horas pasaban, y nadie daba señales de vida. Estábamos pendientes del teléfono, que sonó una vez para decir que ya estaban en Oregón. Todos suspiremos un poco más aliviados. Ahora sólo faltaba que la encontraran.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! Que les ha parecido el Jacob pov!¡¿ Les ha gustado? Que tierno consolando a Esme… :D<strong>

**¡Qué sorpresa que vinieran Peter y Charlotte!**

**Iba a actualizar mañana, pero estoy tan contenta con los reviews que he decidido publicar hoy. ¡Gracias a todas! Buf… además mañana empiezo de nuevo las clases y así podré descansar xD porque ya tengo la historia casi acabada, faltan más o menos unos 4 o 5 caps para terminar la historia, ¡así que aprovechen!**

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Paulita: **xD vas bien encaminada jaja ya lo verás ya! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el cap. Besos! :D

**Gretta Whitlock: **saludos a ti también wapa! Por desgracia no me trajeron un Jasper en tamaño real… L pero no pasa nada xD Gracias, nos leemos en el prox cap ;)

**Horusinina Rathbone: **xd me alegro que te guste. Pues aquí tienes el Jacob pov, ya me dirás si te gusta ;) Besos! :D

**Sweetie: **jiji aki lo tienes. Disfrútalo! Besos :D

**Ilovejazzandali: **Gracias! Saludos ;)

**Openseasonstop: **jiji a mí también me gusta la opinión de los demás, por eso lo escribo ;) espero que te guste. Saludos :D

**San: **me alegro que te quedes más tranquila!. Pues aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que te guste. Besos :D

**Cynthia Brandon1911: **xD gracias, espero que lo disfrutes! Besos :D

**Jasperina:** Besos para ti también! :D

**Imavampire1993: **jaja yo también lo odiooooo xD me alegro que te guste, besos! J

**Kamilha W.B: ** jeje que casualidad, tu dejas tu review y yo actualizo xD. Gracias por tu review, es igual de valioso lo dejes pronto o "tarde" ;P Besos, espero que te guste J

**Perdón si se hace muy larga la nota de la autora, pero no pude evitar agradecer los reviews. **

**¿Merezco review? :D**

**Besos,**

**Khriss.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hay que avisarlos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos en aquél maldito sofá mirando la televisión. James no le quitaba ojo a la televisión, y Gabe tampoco. Este último, de vez en cuando me echaba una ojeada. Yo seguía pensando en mi familia, en Jasper. ¿Qué haría si no conseguían llegar a tiempo? ¿Podría escapar? No estaba segura. Pero tenía la esperanza en que mi familia llegara pronto. Necesitaba estar con ellos. Los echaba mucho de menos. James me tenía aún en sus brazos, apretada contra él con fuerza para que no me escapara, supuse.

Entonces tuve una visión.

**Estaba corriendo por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta. La abría y allí fuera estaba Jasper. Pero de repente, me encontré en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Grité el nombre de Jasper.**

**Gabe estaba de pié al lado de Jasper.**

**-No, Gabe. Todo es justo. Los Cullen han ganado justamente. Han llegado antes de las doce-dijo James.**

**Jasper se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó con sus brazos. Jasper miraba a James directamente a los ojos.**

**-Eso es verdad. Hemos ganado justamente y sin trampas. Vinimos a tiempo y prometiste que nos podríamos ir.**

**James asintió.**

**-Sí. Os podéis ir. No voy a ir tras de Mary Alice nunca más-dijo sonriendo.**

**Jasper asintió sosteniéndome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Mi familia estaba detrás retirando lentamente sus miradas pegadas en James y Gabe. Pronto estábamos en dirección al coche y sin darme cuenta volvía a sentir el tan conocido dolor. Grité y me caí en el suelo.**

**James desapareció por un momento y luego volvió a aparecer como un rayo sonriendo.**

**-Última oportunidad Mary Alice, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?**

**Me retorcí de dolor.**

**-¡NUNCA!-le grité.**

**-Bien, pues muere con ellos.**

Di un gritito ahogado en cuanto salí de la visión. ¡Asqueroso mentiroso! Sabía que tenía que avisar a mi familia para que se preparasen para una lucha. Mantuve eso en mi mente para cuando Edward pudiera leerla. James y Gabe me estaban mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó James.

-He visto a mi familia llegar aquí a tiempo. No vas a poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Y si intentas no cumplir con tu palabra, Jasper te va a destrozar. Por si no lo sabes él formó parte de un ejército de vampiros en el sur, los entrenaba. No va a tener ninguna dificultad para matarte.

-Alice, Alice, qué inocente que eres-me dijo meneando la cabeza.

Me cogió por el cuello y me lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Caí justo al lado de la ventana,y aún era de noche. Vi en el reloj que eran las 5 de la mañana. No tardaran mucho en llegar.

-¡Tú eres mía Alice! Y ahora que te tengo, nunca te vas a separar de mí. ¡¿ENTENDISTE! Gabe.

Volví a retorcerme de dolor. James me cogió en brazos y se dirigió al sótano. Desde arriba de las escaleras me tiró hacia abajo. Fui rodando hasta el final de las escaleras y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo cuando llegué al suelo. James se estaba riendo.

-No vas a salir más de aquí. Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿De verdad te crees que una simple puerta va a pararme? ¡La puedo tirar al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-Bueno, tú hazlo. Gabe te estará esperando al otro lado de la puerta y recibirás tu castigo por intentarlo. ¿Entendiste?

Yo no dije nada. Eso era verdad. ¿Pero que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando la hora? ¡Ni pensarlo!

**Gabe P.O.V.**

James se estaba pasando. Estuvimos toda la santa noche viendo la televisión sentados en el sofá, con la pobre chica apretada como un muñeco en sus brazos. Se notaba a la legua que no estaba cómoda, que ella quería estar en los brazos de su marido.

No me sentía bien haciendo sufrir a Alice. ¿Y todo por qué? Alice no había hecho nada, el estúpido de James se había obsesionado con esa pobre chica.

James miraba fijamente la televisión. Cuando giré la cabeza para mirar a la chica, ésta estaba sollozando en silencio. Estaba triste, aterrorizada.

Entonces vi cómo se perdía la mirada de Alice, supuse que estaría teniendo una visión, ya que se quedó mirando a la nada durante un corto período de tiempo. James y yo nos la quedemos mirando. Cuando salió de la visión James le preguntó qué era lo que había visto.

-He visto a mi familia llegar aquí a tiempo. No vas a poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Y si intentas no cumplir con tu palabra, Jasper te va a destrozar. Por si no lo sabes él formó parte de un ejército de vampiros en el sur, los entrenaba. No va a tener ninguna dificultad para matarte-nos explicó ella.

Sinceramente esperaba que fuera verdad. Ya no quería continuar más con esto. No podía. Me parecía una salvajada lo que estaba haciendo. Hacer sufrir a una persona como Alice era de ser un completo salvaje. Ojalá hubiera podido conocer a Alice en otras circunstancias, de seguro que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. Se notaba que era alegre, amable y muy buena persona. Su familia era muy afortunada de tenerla. Pero por desgracia me había tocado conocerla en esta situación, en dónde yo no podía mostrar mi auténtico yo, el que estaría con ella conversando y tal vez dando un paseo. Pero sólo como amigos, puesto que ella estaba felizmente casada. Lo que ella veía de mí era la parte salvaje, la parte en la que hago daño a la gente.

James se enfadó con ella y me pidió que la llenara de dolor. Muy a mi pesar tuve que hacerlo. Como todas las anteriores veces. La chica se retorcía de dolor mientras James la cogía en brazos para llevarla al sótano.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, la tiró hacia abajo como si de un saco o un trasto se tratara. ¡Era una persona! ¡Y además una chica! No una basura que la podías tirar en cualquier lado. James es empezó a reír. Eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-No vas a salir más de aquí. Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave-le dijo James.

-¿De verdad te crees que una simple puerta va a pararme? ¡La puedo tirar al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-Bueno, tú hazlo. Gabe te estará esperando al otro lado de la puerta y recibirás tu castigo por intentarlo. ¿Entendiste?

Siempre tenía que acabar siendo yo el malo de la película. ¿No podía pararla él? No, el tonto de Gabe tenía que mandar dolor a la chica para que ésta se retorciera de dolor por mi culpa. Me sentía igual de malvado que lo era James al no impedir que le hiciera eso, al dejar que le hiciera daño y se riera de ella. James cerró la puerta de sótano con llave, dejando a Alice allí abajo sola y a oscuras. ¿No se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella? Si realmente la quisiera no le haría el daño y el sufrimiento que le está haciendo.

-¿Vas a dejarla allí abajo?-le pregunté.

-¿Tienes algo en contra?-me miró amenazadoramente.

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que tú me dijiste que la querías, ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Pues que si realmente la quisieras no la dejarías allí abajo sufriendo! Aunque para empezar, si la quisieras, no la habrías apartado de su familia.

-¿Me estás cuestionando lo que hago? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO! ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Yo te di la inmortalidad! Yo soy tu maestro, el que te lo ha enseñado y dado todo, y no voy a permitir que me hables de ésa manera.

James se había acercado a mí cerrando fuertemente los puños, como si me quisiera golpear. No podía dejar que hiciera eso. Tenía que estar fuerte para cuando llegaran los Cullen. Faltaban menos de 6 horas para que se acabara el plazo. Pero seguramente llegarían antes, tal vez dentro de un par de horas si se daban prisa.

-Tienes razón James. Lo siento. Creo que me he dejado influenciar por lo que me ha dicho Mary Alice. No volverá a pasar.

-Así me gusta. A la próxima no te lo voy a dejar pasar. ¿Y ya sabes lo que le hago a los que me desobedecen, verdad?

-Sí-le dije. El último que le había hablado de ésa manera, y lo había juzgado, acabó descuartizado e incinerado.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguen los Cullen? ¿Les darás a Alice, no?

-Ni pensarlo. Alice ahora es mía, y se quedará conmigo. Los atacaremos por sorpresa.

-Pero ella está casada. Y ama mucho a su marido.

-Acabará olvidándolo. Ninguna mujer puede resistirse mucho tiempo a mis cualidades.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la casa riéndose. Me dijo que se iba a cazar para estar fuerte para recibir a los Cullen. Tenía que hacer algo para impedir una lucha que prometía acabar mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! Si es que al final tenían ustedes razón jeje Gabe es bueno. ¡¿Pero qué hará para impedir la lucha?<strong>

**Uuuff qué malo que es James! Ni siquiera es capaz de cumplir su palabra de entregarles a Alice sin luchar! No lo soportooo! jeje**

**Dejen sus reviews y les cuentoooo xD**

**Besos, **

**Khriss.**

**P.D.: a las lectoras de Mi vida sin ti, les pido perdón por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo. Tengo que hacer un trabajo muy importante en el instituto y estoy sin tiempo para escribir y sin inspiración.. Os ruego paciencia y prometo actualizar lo antes posible. ¡Gracias! **


	15. Chapter 15: ¡Hay que ganar tiempo!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Después de explicarle, lo que a mí me interesó por supuesto, de la visión, James se enfadó y me tiró, literalmente, al sótano. Mi ropa quedó sucia y ligeramente desgarrada, aunque en ése momento habían cosas más importantes que llevar la ropa en condiciones. Tenía que salir de allí.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, ya podía ver la luz del sol a través de la pequeña ventana de aquel asqueroso sótano. Faltaban menos de 6 horas para las doce del mediodía. Desde mi casa hasta la casa de James había diez horas. Si les daba un tiempo para preparar las cosas y otro tiempo para encontrarme en Oregón, en unas dos horas más o menos estarán aquí. Pero no las tenía todas.

El tiempo nunca me había pasado tan lento. Los segundos parecían horas, y los minutos días enteros. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en cierto momento, en el que el sol brillaba con fuerza, James irrumpió en el sótano.

-Ya han pasado diez horas Mary Alice, si no han llegado ya no creo que lo hagan-me dijo con una sonrisita.

-¡Lo prometiste! ¡Les dijiste hasta las doce!

-Sí, Alice. Les dije hasta las doce. Pero han pasado más de diez horas y han tenido tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Pero hasta las doce te tienes que esperar! ¡Por favor!-le supliqué. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder escapar o para que al fin llegara Jasper-Si a las doce no han llegado, seré tuya. No me resistiré ni nada. Me quedaré contigo. ¡Pero por favor, espéralos hasta las doce!

-Me alegro que hayas dicho eso Mary Alice. Está bien. Los esperaremos hasta las doce, ni un minuto más. Si a las doce no han llegado, tú te vendrás conmigo y serás mi pareja, ¿oíste?

-Si-¡por favor Jasper llega a tiempo! Pensé.

¡Edward, si me escuchas corre! ¡Corred por favor!

-Pero antes princesa, tienes que demostrarme que realmente te vas a quedar conmigo si tu querido cómo se llame no viene a por ti.

Mierda. Esto pintaba realmente mal.

-Se llama Jasper. Y sí que vendrá. No te hagas ilusiones-le dije una voz con la que pretendía intimidar.

-Pues eso. Pero si no llega ahora demuéstrame que te vas a quedar conmigo.

-¿Cómo?-¿para qué pregunté yo eso?

-Bésame-me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿¡QUÉ!-ni loca iba yo a besar a ese desgraciado.

-Alice, o me besas o pensaré que me estás mintiendo.

-¡NO PIENSO BESARTE!-le dije mientras le golpeaba en la cara.

-Gabe.

Sentí el dolor fluir por todo mi cuerpo.

-Si no me besas, Gabe te mandará dolor hasta que yo quiera, querida.

Empecé a llorar. El dolor cesó y James me cogió por la espalda acercándome a él. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarme de él. Poco a poco, fue acercando su cara a la mía. Pude notar su respiración, su repugnante aliento en mi cara. Yo cerré los ojos, como queriendo alejarme y olvidarme de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Me hubiera gustado no ser consciente cuando sus labios tocaron los míos. Sus labios empezaron a moverse encima de los míos. Sentí dolor procedente de Gabe. Como yo tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente no había visto sus señales. Ése dolor era sinónimo de un:"o te implicas más en el beso, o no volverás a ver a tu familia"; o algo por el estilo. Muy a mi pesar, y a mi disgusto, moví mis labios en conjunto con los suyos. Al principio, el beso fue simplemente eso, nuestros labios moviéndose como una danza. Pero poco a poco, él se iba apasionando más. Noté cómo su lengua intentaba colarse en mi boca.

-Esto es mejor de lo que había imaginado-me susurró apartándose de mis labios. Esperé que parara.

Pero para mi desgracia, no paró. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, cada vez más pasionalmente. Noté su mano, que estaba en mi cintura, subiéndome poco a poco la blusa. Tocando mi espalda con sus frías y duras manos. Sin delicadeza. El beso fue subiendo de tono. Yo quería parar. Pero no podía. Estaba atrapada. James me tenía atrapada entra sus brazos y la pared. Separó mis labios de los míos y empezó a lamerme el cuello.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo me alegro de que te convirtieran. Ahora tengo una delicia para mí solito-me susurró en el oído.

¿Una delicia? Completamente asqueroso. Vi Gabe mirándome, pero él no dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Me miraba con cara de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento.

James paró de lamerme. Me dejó en la pared. Se acercó a Gabe y le susurró algo que no pude entender. James subió las escaleras y salió del sótano. Gabe se acercó a mí.

-Tranquila. Todo va a salir bien-me dijo. ¿Bien? Bien irá todo cuando esté en los brazos de Jasper.

Dicho esto me cogió en brazos y me llevó escaleras arriba. Una vez en el salón no vi a James por ningún sitio. Me sentó en la cama de la habitación en la que había la ropa y todo eso. En la habitación que me cambié.

-James me ha dicho que lo esperes aquí. Ahora vendrá-me dijo Gabe en un tono como de compasión.

¿Qué ahora vendrá? ¡Si no viene mejor! Gabe se acercó a la puerta y salió. Cerró la puerta y yo me quedé sentada en la cama. No oí nada fuera de la habitación, pero me acerqué a la ventana para mirar a ver si veía a mi familia. Me quedé bastante rato así, mirando a la nada y gritando en mis pensamientos a Edward que se prepararan para una lucha, que James había mentido.

James y Gabe entraron en la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Los ves Alice? ¡Pues claro que no, porque no van a venir!-dijo burlándose.

-¡Si que van a venir, están por llegar!-le contesté.

-Lamento decirte que no va a ser así. No van a venir.

James se acercó a mí. Me agarró con sus brazos y me tiró a la cama. Sujetó mis brazos con fuerza para que no me levantara.

-Gabe.

Volví a sentir el intenso dolor.

-Ahora déjanos solos Gabe. Mary Alice y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡Qué! ¡Ni lo sueñes!-le grité.

Él me golpeó en la cara.

-Ojalá hubiera podido ir a por ti antes de aquel viejo vampiro-me susurró.

Me pasó la mano por la cara. Luego por el cuello, pasó por mi espalda y llegó al muslo. Tocó mis muslos, acariciándolos.

-Ojalá-repitió.

-JASPER-gimoteé y lloré.

Empecé a convulsionar debajo del cuerpo de James y a llorar.

-No…por favor. No lo hagas…por favor-le supliqué.

El rió y me arrancó la blusa.

-Recuerdo algo así. Recuerdo haber visto algo así cuando yo te estaba observando, cuando eras humana por supuesto. Aquellos hombres, los guardias, ¡se buscaron un buen trabajo! ¡Imagínatelo! ¡Trabajando en un sitio lleno de mujeres las cuales todo el mundo se pensaba que estaban locas! Ellos podían irse con alguna y hacer lo que quisieran con ella, y luego decir que está loca. Yo maté a uno por ti, Mary. Yo te estaba mirando y vi a uno de ellos entrar en tu pequeña y oscura celda. Ellos te tenían por una de las pacientes que no tenían esperanza de salir de allí, y que nadie las creería. Algo muy duro de decir para una jovencita de 17 años, ¿no crees?-me preguntó.

Yo estaba respirando pesadamente, sus manos viajaban hacia abajo paseando por todo mi cuerpo, ¡y tocando sitios en los que únicamente Jasper tenía permitido tocar!

Cuando no le contesté, él continuó.

-Yo vi cómo él entró en tu habitación e hizo villanías y cosas impensables a tu puro cuerpo. Fue horrible. Piensa que debió de ser realmente horrible para que yo lo piense. A él no le importaron tus gritos y tus súplicas. Nadie podía oírte. Y si alguien lo hizo, pues no le importó. Te tenía apresada contra la cama. Tú estabas desnuda, pero antes de que llegara a más, lo cogí y lo maté. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo-James rió ante el recuerdo-¿No vas a agradecérmelo? ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí, hubieras perdido tu inocencia y hubiera vuelto noche tras noche! Hasta que se hubiera cansado de ti.

Yo estaba mirando sus manos, que estaban en mis muslos, dirigiéndose lentamente hasta el botón de mis pantalones.

-Eso no importa. Tú continuaste yendo tras de mí y aquél vampiro anciano me convirtió. Y no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. Por lo tanto, si tú no lo hubieras matado, y hubiera seguido viniendo para…bueno para atacarme no importaría, porque no recordaría nada igualmente.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-Pues tendrías que agradecérmelo. Gracias a mí, pudiste decidir a quién le entregabas tu inocencia, nadie te obligó. Inocencia que supongo entregarías a Jasper, ¿cierto? ¡Qué desperdicio! Me la tendrías que haber entregado a mí Mary Alice.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!

-Gabe-gritó James. Sentí un inmenso dolor, y eso que Gabe estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Jasper por favor, ayúdame!-grité fuerte por si me oía.

James me sujetó con más fuerza contra la cama, ya que yo no dejaba de retorcerme.

-¡No digas ése nombre! Él no está aquí, y le queda poco tiempo. No creo que venga. Y ahora, ¿por dónde estaba?

Yo jadeaba y lo miraba con ojos humedecidos, por favor Edward, si puedes oírme ven rápido.

Yo estaba debajo de él solamente llevando el sostén y el pantalón ya desabotonado.

-Por favor. No lo hagas. Por favor James no lo hagas-susurré. Odié cómo sonó mi voz.

El rió y me sacó los pantalones, dejándome sólo en ropa interior.

-Mary, Mary, Mary. Mira qué ropa interior más sexy. Venga no intentes nada y compláceme. ¡Deberías escucharme y obedecer!-tocándome los muslos, pero esta vez sin los pantalones.

Me estaba retorciendo debajo de él, intentando alejarlo de mí. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, me sentía débil y sin esperanzas.

-Déjate de mover-me dijo. Cuando yo no cumplí gritó-¡Gabe!

Grité de dolor y grité fuerte.

-¡JASPER AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!-grité cuando lo olí. Actualmente ya no sentí más dolor. Mi familia estaba aquí, podía olerlos.

James me besó duramente en los labios. Noté sus manos deslizándose hacia mi ropa interior. ¡Edward ayúdame! ¡Estoy en la habitación de la entrada! Pensé teniendo la esperanza de que Edward pudiera oírme. Cerré los ojos esperando a que llegaran mientras James me besaba los pechos. ¡Edward! ¡Jasper!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Maldito James! Espero que Edward y Jasper se den prisa por que si no….<strong>

**Bufff... no sabéis lo dificil que se me hace escribir esto... con Alice y Jasper sufriendo :P pero si no lo hiciera, esto no seria una historia de drama y suspense! xDD Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia nunca me hubiera podido imaginar llegar a los 100 reviews, 104 para ser exactos! Me han hecho muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**Gracias a las que leen anonimamente, a las alertas, los favoritos; y a: Khriss-Gretta Whitlock, berlice, Imavampire1993, Paulita, Saan, Cynthia Brandon1911, Horusinina Rathbone, SweetieJazzandAli, Jasperina, Sweetie, Shiru92, openseasonstop, ilovejazzandali, Olimpia Brandon, aliceandjasperfan, Mariaa por sus maravillosos reviews que me hacen muuuuy feliz.**

**Y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras ;) Besos**

**Dejen su review y me harán muuuy feliz :D *carita de alice* xD porfaaaaaaaa plisssssssss**

**Besos, **

**Christina.**


	16. Chapter 16: El rescate

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Yo iba conduciendo. Nos estábamos acercando cada vez más al aroma de Alice. Dios, amo cómo huele, pero entonces sentí algo, algo que pasaba con Alice. Pude sentir ligeramente sus emociones. Pero eran un poco confusas. Fuimos por la calle en la que el aroma de Alice era más fuerte, más intenso. Empecemos a correr hacia allí.

Desde el asiento trasero Edward gruñó.

-¡Hijo de puta!-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los puños.

Edward nunca decía palabras malsonantes, así que algo malo estaba pasando. Me giré hacia él preocupado.

-¿Qué?-pedí urgentemente.

Entonces pude notar las emociones de Alice. Ella estaba aterrorizada e inquieta. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo James? A mi Alice.

-¿Edward, que?-le volví a pedir, esta vez en un tono más aterrorizado.

-¡Tenemos que ir a por ella rápido!-fue todo lo que dijo. Lo vi intercambiando miradas con Bella y con Emmett.

-¡Edward dime qué está pasando! ¡Por favor!-le supliqué. Algo malo tenía que estar pasando para que no me lo quisiera decir, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡soy su marido! No puedo estar sin saber qué pasa con ella.

-¿Recuerdas la visión que ella tuvo? ¿Aquella en que él la atacaba y abusaba de ella, ya sabes, sexualmente? Bien-él no acabó.

Liberé un fiero gruñido y mis manos apretaron el volante causando una abolladura. No pude hablar, estaba en furia. ¿¡Ese hijo de puta iba a forzar a mi Alice! ¡NUNCA! ¡No iba a permitirlo. Apreté el gas a fondo y aumenté la velocidad del vehículo. No iba a permitir que ése desgraciado tocara a mi esposa. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

-Jasper…Cálmate-dijo Carlisle, colocándome una mano en el hombro intentando calmarme.

Liberé una desdeñosa risa. ¿¡De verdad pretendía que me calmara?

-¿Tú quieres que me calme, cuando un sádico vampiro está intentando VIOLAR a mi esposa?-le dije mientras giraba hacia la izquierda y aceleraba. Estaba en el buen camino, ya era capaz de oler si ella estaba a mi derecha o a mi izquierda. Divisemos una casa diferente a las otras casas. Aparquemos el coche un poco alejado para no hacer ningún ruido. Les señalé a todos que fueran lo más silenciosos posibles. Entonces escuché el sonido más desagradable que había escuchado jamás.

-¡JASPER! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!-gritó Alice desde la casa. El grito era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo pudieran escuchar los humanos. Era un grito en el que se mostraba el miedo de ella, no hacía f1alta ser empático para darse cuenta de eso.

Yo no pensé, sólo actué. Corrí hacia la casa con mi familia detrás de mí. Cuando estuvimos en la entrada del jardín de la casa me giré hacia mi familia.

-Está en la primera planta-les susurré a mi familia.

Vi a mi familia asentir. Vimos a Gabe salir por una de las ventanas corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que darse prisa!-nos dijo haciéndonos señas para que lo siguiéramos.

Nos pusimos a correr detrás de él. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y se paró enfrente de una puerta, la habitación en la que estaba Alice.

**Alice P.O.V.**

De repente, James fue arrancado de encima de mí y fue lanzado hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

-¡¿Alice! ¿Alice cariño estás bien?-una maravillosa voz me susurró, con tono preocupado y unos fuertes brazos me levantaron y me colocaron contra su pecho. Cuando no dije nada él dijo-Alice. Cielo dime algo. Mírame-me pidió.

-Quiero ir a casa-abrí los ojos y miré los ojos de mi marido-¡Jazzy por favor, llévame a casa! ¡Por favor Jazzy!-le pedí mirando sus preciosos ojos.

Rosalie entró en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Alice! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!-vino corriendo a abrazarme-Abrió el armario y cogió algunas ropas, ya que las que yo llevaba puestas estaban destrozadas en el suelo-Toma ponte esto Ali.

Cogí las ropas y con la ayuda de Jazz y de Rose me vestí. En ese momento no me preocupó lo más mínimo si combinaba la ropa o no. Ahora ya estaba con Jasper, con mi familia. Me llevaron hacia fuera, en dónde los demás se estaban encargando de James. Jasper me tenía apretado hacia él, abrazándome y besándome mientras íbamos caminando. Rose iba sollozando cogida de mi brazo.

Cuando salimos por la puerta hacia dónde estaban los chicos con james, vi que Carlisle estaba preparando el fuego mientras Emmett sujetaba a James. Bella vino corriendo hacia mí sollozando.

-¡ALICE!-gritó abalanzándose sobre mí.

Me abrazó y Rose también. Las dos se pusieron a llorar, lo que implicó que yo también me pusiera a llorar.

-¡Nos pensábamos que no te veríamos más hermanita!-sollozó Rose.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos Ali!-lloró Bella.

-¡Yo también! ¡Pensé que no os vería más!

-Alice, nunca te abandonaríamos amor-me dijo Jasper.

Dejaron de abrazarme, pero se quedaron a mi lado. Jasper me tenía abrazada a él, dándome besos en mi frente y en mi cabello.

-¡NO MARY ALICE! ¡NO…!-dijo James sacándome de mi feliz reunión.

Se escabulló de los brazos de Emmett y corrió hacia mí. Jasper, en un rápido movimiento me dejó en brazos de mis hermanas y fue, junto con Edward, a por James. Jasper le arrancó la cabeza mientras Edward le arrancaba los brazos. Emmett fue hacia ellos echando a Jasper de allí, indicándole que ya se encargaban ellos.

Empujé gentilmente a mis hermanas y salí corriendo hacia mi marido. Corría hacia sus brazos. Él me apretó fuertemente contra él, haciendo que me sintiera segura.

-Te amo. Te amo-fue todo lo que pude decirle en cuanto recuperé el aliento. Por fin estaba en los brazos de mi amado.

-Yo también te amo. Me pensé que no iba a escuchar tu maravillosa voz de nuevo, amor-me dijo. Pude notar a mi marido sollozando, como su cuerpo se tensaba y empezaba a temblar ligeramente-Te amo Ali. Te amo-dijo. Y me besó suavemente en los labios. Yo correspondí el beso. Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Estuve abrazándolo fuerte Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que un "pequeño" grito me sacó de mi pequeño paraíso particular.

-¡Y yo qué!-gritó Emmett sacándome de los brazos de mi marido para darme un abrazo de oso-Te he echado de menos hermanita. Me alegra que estés bien-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Te quiero Emmy-le dije.

-Yo también-dijo soltándome y dejándome en el suelo.

Edward se acercó a mí sonriendo. Me aparté de Emmett y fui hacia él.

-Gracias-le susurré mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti hermanita-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, vamos a casa. Esme y Nessie estarán desesperadas por verte-dijo Carlisle abrazándome y dándome un beso.

Yo asentí. Jasper se acercó a mí abrazándome.

-¿Y Gabe?-pregunté extrañada. En ese momento empecé a recordar que el único cuerpo que vi fue el de James, ni rastro del de Gabe. ¿Habría huido?

Vi una silueta acercándose hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Se paró justo delante de mí. Gabe.

-Tranquila. El nos ha ayudado-me susurró Jasper al notar mi confusión. No entendía nada.

-Alice. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Te suplico que me perdones-me pidió Gabe con cara de arrepentimiento.

-El nos llamó y nos dijo dónde estabas y que nos diéramos prisa-me explicó Edward leyendo mi mente.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunté a Gabe mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los que me mostraban un severo arrepentimiento.

-Sí. Siento mucho todo el dolor que te he provocado. Me siento muy culpable.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?-preguntó Rosalie-No es que te reproche nada, ni mucho menos, has ayudado a mi hermana. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

-Lo que estaba haciendo James era una salvajada. Cuando James me explicó que iríamos a buscar una chica de la que él estaba enamorado, no dijo nada de que la chica estuviera casada y feliz con su familia. Por eso te pedí perdón Jasper cuando nos la llevemos, me estaba dando cuenta de que eso no era normal. Intenté dialogar con él, pero era imposible. Tuve que obedecerlo, porque si no iba a matarme.

Yo asentí, pero no dije nada.

-Cuando me dijiste todo aquello, me hiciste dar cuenta de que era verdad. James me estaba controlando, yo no hacía nada sin que él me lo ordenase. Cuando James te tiró al sótano como si fueses basura, yo…ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Fue entonces cuando decidí que ya era hora de cambiar todo aquello. Aproveché que James se había ido a cazar para marcar el teléfono y llamar a tu marido. Le expliqué dónde estabas y que se espabilara en venir. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Me quedé quieta mirándolo. Sin pensar mucho, me solté de los brazos de Jasper y me acerqué a Gabe cogiéndolo de las manos.

-Por supuesto que te perdono. Y me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta. Se ve que eres una buena persona-le dije. Y lo abracé.

Me alegré mucho de que recapacitara, de que se diera cuenta de la manipulación que James ejercía sobre él. Me recordó un poco a Jasper con María, ella lo manipulaba a su antojo y le hacía creer que debía y tenía que estar con ella porque ella había sido quién lo transformó. La misma excusa, y por suerte en ambos casos, el mismo final: la liberación.

-Gracias-me dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Asentí y volví con Jasper.

-Ahora soy libre para hacer mi vida-dijo Gabe con una sonrisa-Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Alice. Y a ustedes también. ¡Sean felices!-dijo mirándonos a todos.

Dicho eso salió corriendo a través del bosque.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Bella.

Jasper me cogió en brazos, muy apretada a él, como si no quisiera que me separara de él, aunque en realidad yo tampoco quería.

Por fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Volvía a estar con mi familia. Con mi marido.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAIII que bien! Alice vuelve a su casa! ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Gabe? Todo el mundo puede cambiar y darse cuenta de sus errores. <strong>

**Por si alguien se pregunta dónde estaba Gabe en la escena en que los Cullen matan a James, tengo que decir que Gabe no quiso estar presente y mucho menos enfrentarse a Alice. Se mantuvo un poco alejado, lo suficiente para poder escucharlo todo. Le daba miedo el rechazo de Alice, un rechazo justificado con todo el daño que él le había provocado. Pero cuando oyó que Alice preguntaba por él, decidió ir a ver a Alice y pedirle perdón, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, quería hacerlo. **

**Tranquilas, que aun no se ha acabado, aun falta llegar a casa! Jeje uno o dos capítulos más xd Todo depende de vosotras chicas! **

**¿review?** Carita de Alice****

**Besos,**

**Khriss.**


	17. Chapter 17: Al fin en casa

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Yo estaba sentada en la parte trasera, acurrucada en los brazos de Jasper. Sabía que mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, lo podía notar en sus constantes miradas hacia mí. Yo me mantuve acurrucada en los brazos de mi amado, con la cara en su cuello. Simplemente respiré su aroma, y luego dejé que los aromas de los demás de mi familia llegaran a mí. Había echado mucho de menos a mi familia durante todo esto. Y el simple pensamiento de no volverlos a ver, me tenía absolutamente aterrorizada. Eso me daba más miedo que lo que James me hubiera podido hacer. Suspiré y dije después de aclararme la garganta.

-Os he echado de menos.

Bella me miró y me miró con sus brillantes y grandes ojos.

-¡Oh Alice! ¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos! Ya pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver más.

-¡Yo también!-le dije girándome para mirarla, pero sin dejar la seguridad de los brazos de Jasper.

Bella pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sentí a Rosalie uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡Estoy muy feliz de poderte abrazar y tocarte Ali!-me dijo Rose. Rose me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.-¡Te he echado muuuucho de menos! ¡Estaba muuuy preocupada y asustada de lo que ése pudiera hacerte! Estoy contenta de tenerte entre nosotros de nuevo.

Todos se tensaron ante el comentario de Rosalie.

-Estoy contenta de que llegarais a tiempo-les susurré.

Jasper pasó sus brazos alrededor mío, manteniéndome apretada y cerca de él.

-Nunca le dejaría que te hiciera daño cielo. Nunca me perdonaría si él…

Él paró de hablar, respiró fuertemente y no dijo nada más. Sólo me dio otro pequeño beso acompañado de una sonrisa.

Yo asentí, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Cuando aun no estábamos con la familia, aún sabiendo que Jasper tiene el don de la empatía, no expresaba sus emociones bien. Estuve muy feliz cuando hará unos 50 años atrás, empezó a demostrar lo que sentía y a controlar bien sus emociones.

-Yo también te amo-le dije dándole otro pequeño beso.

Entre nosotros no hacían falta largas conversaciones para demostrarnos lo que sentimos, cada uno de nosotros sabe perfectamente lo que piensa y siente el otro. Nosotros estamos conectados, y el simple pensamiento de no volver a tener ésa conexión con él hace que se me rompa el corazón.

-Nunca le hubiera permitido que hiciera eso. Nunca-me dijo Edward entre dientes.

Le sonreí a mi hermano "mayor". Él realmente adoraba a su familia sobre cualquier cosa. Siempre estaba preparado para proteger o defender a quien lo necesitaba. Era simplemente formidable. Le sonreí sabiendo que estaba leyendo mi mente.

-Alice-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Es verdad!-le susurré, y entonces enterré mi cabeza en el fuerte cuello de mi marido. Eso me relajaba, intenté cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarme. Estaba segura en los brazos de Jasper. En mi mente no me dejaba de repetir que estábamos yendo de vuelta a casa.

Por fin volvería a ver a mamá, la echaba mucho de menos. Y a Nessie, aun recuerdo su cara de terror cuando nos encontremos a James y Gabe en el bosque. Incluso echo de menos a Jacob, Seth y Leah. Espero que lleguemos pronto a casa.

-Tranquila duendecillo. En unas cuatro horas llegaremos a casa-me dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

Asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos. Carlisle y Edward estaban en la parte delantera de la furgoneta, Carlisle iba conduciendo. A mi lado estaba Jasper y al otro lado Bella. En los asientos de detrás estaban Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Te dejaron cazar enana? Tienes los ojos muy oscuros, quizás deberíamos parar a que caces algo-me dijo Emmett con una sonrisita y despeinándome.

-¡Eh! ¡No me despeines!

-Lo echaba de menos. Así qué, ¿quieres cazar algo?

-No hace falta gracias. Puedo aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa. No quiero perder más tiempo-le dije con una sonrisa a mi hermanito.

Él me asintió y continuó mirando por la ventana. Agradecí que no me preguntaran nada más, aunque sabía que les tendría que explicar todo.

-Nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo Ali. Es tu decisión-dijo Edward habiendo leído mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé. Pero voy a hacer, necesito hacerlo.

Él me dedicó una fina sonrisa. Le agradecía lo que me había dicho, pero yo necesitaba desahogarme y contárselo a mi familia. Aunque no fuera agradable necesitaba hacerlo.

Nadie más dijo nada durante la resta del trayecto. Yo me mantuve en los brazos de Jasper, dándonos de vez en cuando un pequeño beso en los labios y sonriéndonos. Abrazada en los brazos de Jasper, observaba a través de la ventana el paisaje. Todo eran bosques y paisajes impresionantes. En el viaje de ida no pude maravillarme de semejante hermosura, pero ahora, de vuelta a casa pude hacerlo.

En cierto momento, salí de mi ensoñación al notar que el coche se detuvo. Estábamos en casa. Al fin.

Todos salimos del auto, el cual habíamos aparcado en la zona delantera de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia dentro. Jasper me sacó del coche en brazos.

-Jazzy cielo, puedo caminar-le susurré en la oreja, con una sonrisa.

Él me miró, me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y me dejó suavemente en el suelo. Me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia dentro. Los demás se nos habían adelantado un poco y ya estaban dentro.

Subimos las escaleras. Toda la familia estaba en el salón.

-¡ALICE!-me gritó Esme viniendo corriendo hacia mí.

-¡MAMÁ!-le respondí.

Esme me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio varios besos en mis mejillas.

-¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! Aiii mi niña… me pensaba que no te vería más. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha…?

-Sí estoy bien, tranquila. Y no, no me ha hecho nada-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, casi, si no llegamos a llegar justo en aquel momento no sé qué hubiera pasado-le dijo Emmett seguido por una colleja de Rosalie por tan inoportuno comentario. Le dediqué una mirada fulminante, no quería preocupar más a mamá.

Entonces pude ver a Nessie entrando corriendo al salón, por lo visto estaba jugando con Jacob fuera.

-¡TÍA ALIIIIIIIIIICE! ¡TÍA ALICE!-me dijo mi querida sobrinita. Vino corriendo y saltó sobre mí. La abracé.

-¡NESSIE! ¡Te he echado muuuuuucho de menos! ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Ahora sí. Ahora ya vuelvo a estar bien. Te he echado de menos también. Pensaba que aquel hombre malo te había hecho algo y no volvería a verte más-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ssshhh…. Ya está cielo. Ya estoy aquí. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

-¿Iremos mañana de compras, tía Ali? ¡Así celebramos que has vuelto!-me dijo reemplazando sus llantos con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, ¡claro que iríamos de compras! Me alegré mucho de que se pareciera a mí en ése aspecto y no a Bella.

-Tu tía Ali mañana deberá descansar-dijo Edward. Le eché una mirada amenazadora. ¡Nadie iba a prohibirme ir de compras con mi querida sobrina! Pensé para él-No acepto un no por respuesta Alice. Han sido demasiadas emociones, mañana te quedarás en casa con tu familia.

-¡Oye! ¡No eres mi padre!-le dije aun sujetando a Nessie entre mis brazos. La dejé en el suelo, pero no dejé de abrazarla, igual que a mi madre.

-Pero yo sí. Así que mañana no vas a ningún sitio-me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisita en su rostro. Yo bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueeeenoooo…. Me quedaré en casa-dije derrotada.

Todos sonrieron, y entraron Jacob, Seth y Leah.

-¡ALICE!-gritaron todos al unísono. Y entonces pasó una cosa que no me hubiera imaginado. Jacob corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos enana-me dijo. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, lo había echado mucho de menos también.

-Yo también-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Seth y Leah hicieron lo mismo. Se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron los dos.

-Me alegro que estés bien-me susurró Leah.

-Gracias. Os eché de menos-les dije abrazándolos más fuerte.

-¿Y nosotros no nos merecemos un abrazo?

Me giré hacia la voz y vi a Peter y Charlotte.

-¡PETER! ¡CHARLOTTE! ¡Qué alegría veros!-dije corriendo a abrazarlos-No os esperaba aquí.

-¡Oh Ali! ¡Qué bien que estés bien!-gritó Charlotte.

-Me alegro de verte sana y salva-dijo Peter.

-Yo también.

Les di un beso a cada uno y me senté en el sofá en el regazo de Jasper. Todos estaban ya sentados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí Rose tranquila. Estoy muy emocionada de estar en casa de nuevo. Con vosotros. Os quiero mucho.

-Ya para Alice que me vas a hacer llorar-dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado para abrazarme.

Las dos nos reímos.

-Bueno, ya es de noche, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-dijo Jake.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a casa, seguidos de Edward, Bella y Nessie.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme a dormir aquí!-gritaba Nessie.

-No puede ser-le decía Bella.

-¡Pero quiero estar con la tía Ali! ¡Sin la tía Ali no voy a dormir!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nessie cariño, hoy estoy un poco cansada. Mañana por la noche te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo, ¿vale?-le dije.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-Vale, pues me voy a casa. Tío Jazz-le dijo a mi marido, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa-esta noche tienes que cuidar a la tía Ali, abrázala fuerte para que no tenga miedo.

-Por supuesto Nessie, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Ali-me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¡Y tanto que la cuidará!-dijo Emmett riéndose a carcajada limpia y moviendo sospechosamente las cejas de arriba para abajo. Rosalie le dio una colleja.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana-me dijo Nessie dándome un besito.

-Buenas noches cariño.

Ellos se fueron y nos quedamos mamá, papá, Emmy, Rose, Peter, Charlotte, Jazzy y yo.

-Si no os importa, me gustaría ir a la habitación. Tengo ganas de ducharme y de descansar-les dije.

-Claro que no nos importa-me dijo mamá-Tú descansa y mañana hablaremos.

Les di un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ellos. Subí acompañada por Jasper. En cuanto entremos en nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Te preparo el baño?-me preguntó Jazz.

-Vale.

Estaba tan agotada psíquicamente que dejé que lo hiciera él. Cuando terminó, me di un corto baño. Más que nada para quitarme el olor que James había dejado en mí. Cuando acabé, entré en nuestra habitación. Jasper estaba sentado en la cama mirándome.

Me dirigí hacia él, y me senté encima de él. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas antes de empezar a besarlo.

-Te quiero-le dije.

-Yo también te quiero-me dijo, y volvimos a besarnos, cada vez con más pasión. Yo quería reemplazar SUS besos y caricias por los de mi amado Jasper.

Jasper empezó a acariciarme y a besarme con más pasión. Diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba en cada beso. Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, no hubiera cumplido la promesa que le hice a James. NUNCA hubiera sido SU pareja. ¡NUNCA! Hubiera hecho siempre todo lo posible para regresar, cualquier cosa.

Sus manos se pararon en mis caderas, manteniéndome cerca de él. Separó sus labios de los míos.

-Te amo Alice. Me pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver más. Me pensé que… que te había violado y abusado de ti! Estaba muy asustado y… no podía parar de repetirme que qué haría sin mi pequeña Alice-me dijo apoyando su frente en mi hombro.

Me quedé pensativa oliendo y acariciando el cabello de Jasper, pensando en lo duro que tuvo que ser todo para mi marido, siendo un empático. Yo sabía cómo me había sentido yo, estando lejos de mi familia y asustada y en peligro con un lunático. Pero mi querido Jasper tuvo que estar pasando un infierno, y la resta de mi familia también. Todas las emociones de la familia sumándole las suyas propias debieron de ser horrible para Jasper.

-¡Oh Jazzy! Lo siento. Lo siento-él me cogió delicadamente de la cara y me besó gentilmente.

-¡Cariño no es culpa tuya! Amor, no es culpa tuya.

-¡Yo no tendría que haber ido a cazar sin ti! Tendría que haber esperado-le dije cerrando los ojos son mirarlo.

Me cogió del mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-¡Alice no fue culpa tuya! ¡Escúchame amor! Nada es tu culpa. Aunque me cueste decirlo, incluso si hubiéramos ido a cazar juntos, James hubiera usado a Gabe en contra de nosotros. No hubiéramos podido hacer nada.

Yo sabía que él tenía razón.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-No te preocupes. Amor, ¿no pienses en ello, vale? Sólo déjame que te quiera. Déjanos a todos quererte-me susurró y me besó en el cuello.

Yo asentí.

-Te quiero Jasper.

Él me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en nuestra cama, dejándome a mí debajo.

-Yo también te quiero Alice. Déjame que te ame cariño. Nunca voy a permitir que te pase nada. Nunca más-él me besó y se mantuvo dirigiéndose hacia mi hombro.

-Ámame Jasper-le pedí-Por favor Jazzy.

Estaba segura de que lo haría. Él lo deseaba tanto como yo. Necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, y yo no estaba dispuesta a separarme de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo mis excusas, eh? Es que tenía que estregar un trabajo importantísimo en la escuela y me dejo sin tiempo, pero ahora ya está entregado y tendré más tiempo. Además iba a actualizar el viernes pero no sé por qué no pude entrar en mi cuenta de FF. Pido disculpas. <strong>_**Mi vida sin ti**_** estará actualizada entre hoy y mañana.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y a las lectoras anónimas también xD.**

**Este NO es el final, este capítulo está dividido en dos así que faltará un: al día siguiente… donde hablaran con Alice. Ése será el final, así que aprovechen el capitulo que esto ya se acaba **

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	18. El principio de una nueva eternidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Nadie se podía imaginar del todo la felicidad en la que volvía a estar en ése momento. Con Alice en mis brazos toda la noche. Ella estaba aún un poco nerviosa, por ésa razón después de amarnos no la agobié a preguntas, pues bastante agobiada estaba ya con todo. Si ella me lo quería contar que lo hiciera cuando ella quisiera. Yo ya sabía que me lo contaría y sabía que ella se querría tomar su tiempo para digerir por lo que había pasado estos días. Y sinceramente, yo también lo necesitaba.

Y así nos pasamos la resta de la noche, abrazándonos, besándonos y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos. La noche pasó rápidamente y por primera vez en varios días, pude descansar y sentirme feliz durante toda la noche.

Por la mañana, nos bañamos los dos juntos para "ahorrar" agua, aunque creo que es al revés, se gasta más agua y nos estamos más rato. Aunque la verdad, me bañaba mucho mejor con Alice. Después de estarnos más de una hora en el agua "bañándonos", decidimos bajar abajo con la resta de la familia. Por el escándalo que había en el piso de abajo, supuse que Emmett, Jacob y Nessie estarían jugando.

Cuando miré a Alice me dedicó una dulce sonrisita, yo la cogí de la mano y fuimos por las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo. Cuando los demás nos vieron no pudieron evitar sonreír y acercarse a saludar a mi esposa. Esme estaba muy emocionada de volver a tener a Alice en casa, tanto que no dejó de abrazarla durante un buena rato, hasta que Rosalie quitó a Alice de los brazos de Esme para continuar abrazándola ella. Vamos, en resumen Alice fue pasando de brazo a brazo por toda la familia, incluso por Jacob. Se notaba que era muy querida por toda la familia, incluso por los chuchos.

Peter se acercó a mí mientras toda la familia estaba pendiente de mi mujer.

-¿Cómo estás hermano?-me preguntó pasándome un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Ahora mucho mejor, gracias-le contesté con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ahora ya no era forzada, me salía directamente del corazón.

-Es increíble lo amada que es Alice en esta familia. Aunque la verdad, es muy difícil no quererla. ¿Ya has hablado con ella sobre lo que le ha pasado allí?

-No hemos hablado de eso aún. No he querido agobiarla, aun está un poco nerviosa. Por mucho que sonría y dé sus típicos saltitos la conozco perfectamente y aun está bastante afectada por lo sucedido.

-Es comprensible. No debe de ser nada agradable lo que le ha pasado. Haces bien en no agobiarla, hermano. Dale su tiempo y cuando ella quiera contarlo ten por seguro de que lo hará. Toma, esto os irá bien.

Me entregó un sobre. Al abrirlo vi dos billetes para París.

-Os irá bien una segunda luna de miel, y más ahora después de esto-me dijo.

-Muchas gracias. A Alice le encantará.

Me sonrió en respuesta y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después de eso, me acerqué a mi Ali que por suerte volvía a estar "libre" para que yo la pudiera abrazar.

Me puse detrás de ella y pasé mis brazos por su cintura. Le di varios besos en el cuello, mostrándole todo mi amor, todo el amor que no le pude mostrar en los días anteriores.

-¡Eh hermanito!-me dijo el oportuno de Emmett apartándome de Alice con un suave empujón-Tu ya la has tenido toda la noche, ahora nos toca a los demás.

Dicho esto, cogió a Alice en brazos y se sentaron en el sofá al lado de Nessie, que dejó de jugar en el suelo con Jacob para sentarse rápidamente encima de su tía. Pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Alice, abrazándola fuertemente sin querer separarse de ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te quiero tía Ali!-le dijo después de besarla en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también mi amor! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos!-le contestó mi esposa sin dejar de abrazar a Nessie, me señaló que me sentara a su lado. Yo me acerqué al sofá y me senté a su lado. Le cogí la mano que tenía libre, pues estaba un poco intranquila.

-¿Os podéis sentar un momento? Tenemos que hablar-nos dijo Alice apretando fuertemente mi mano.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Estás segura de que estás preparada?-le preguntó Edward a Alice.

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Necesito desahogarme y contaros. Primero de todo, quiero agradeceros a todos el apoyo que me habéis dado antes de que me "fuera" y ahora que estoy en casa. Nunca os podré agradecer lo suficiente lo amada que me he sentido-dijo Alice.

-¡Sobre todo por uno que yo me sé! No nos tienes que agradecer nada hermanita. Lo hemos hecho todo porque todos te queremos mucho-dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo a Alice.

-Ya sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Todos y cada uno de nosotros-le dijo Carlisle, el cual tenía a Esme abrazada a él.

-Lo sé, y por eso os quiero tanto-Alice se estaba poniendo triste, supongo que al recordar algunas cosas. Estaba completamente seguro de que si pudiese Alice estaría llorando.

Nessie estaba abrazada a Alice, con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de mi esposa, con alguna lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas. Yo tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Alice, manteniéndola cerca de mí. Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras me acariciaba mi mano con sus finos dedos.

-¿Te dio James algún motivo para quererte con él?-preguntó Bella, que estaba sentada al lado de Alice, con una mano en la pierna de Alice, dándole ligeros masajes como intentando calmarla.

-Me explicó todo. Me dijo que se "obsesionó" conmigo desde la primera vez que olió mi sangre. Fue detrás de mí, buscando el mejor momento para atacarme. Pero poco a poco la obsesión se hizo mayor, y cuando aquél vampiro que me transformó, James me dijo que se alegró de que me transformara. Pero él se fue y se unió a Victoria y a James.

-Y él, lo que hubiera querido es que en vez de Victoria hubieras sido tú-dijo Edward mirando a Alice, leyendo su mente-Siempre te ha querido a ti, y yo no me di ni cuenta, lo siento.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-le preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Porque tendría que haber estado más atento y nada de esto hubiera pasado-explicó él. Pude notar unas olas de culpabilidad provenientes de él.

-¿Soy el único que se ha perdido?-preguntó Jacob-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?-me había quitado la pregunta de la punta de la lengua, yo y todos, estábamos perdiéndonos.

-Pues que cuando James, Laurent y Victoria nos escucharon aquél día en el prado mientras jugábamos a béisbol-explicó Edward-James reconoció rápidamente a Alice y empezó a maquinar un plan para que ella estuviera con él. Pero yo estaba concentrado en Bella y no me di cuenta. Si hubiera prestado más atención…

-¡No! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ni tú ni yo lo conocíamos ni sabíamos nada de mi pasado. No es culpa de nadie-dijo mi esposa mirando hacia Edward. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Alice estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, así que la apreté más fuerte hacia mí y le besé la frente.

-¿No intentó sobrepasarse contigo no?-preguntó Seth, frunciendo el ceño, a Alice.

Alice no pudo articular palabra. Escondió la cara en mi cuello, sin poder hablar más. En su lugar Edward habló.

-Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, la hubiera forzado. Tenía muy claro de que nosotros no íbamos a llegar a tiempo, y quería que Alice fuera su pareja. Él estaba convencido de que ella se iba a quedar con él para siempre. No sabéis la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Jasper arrancó a James de encima de Alice y lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación. No se lo esperaba, pero lo que menos se esperó era que Gabe se pusiera en su contra.

Mientras Edward iba explicando eso, Esme se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando ocultar sus ganas de llorar, como Alice y Nessie, que llevaba llorando desde el principio.

-¿Te dejaron cazar enana?-preguntó Emmett.

Alice sacó la cara de mi cuello y miró hacia Emmett.

-Sí, en cuanto lleguemos a casa de James. Pero no me sacié, pues intenté escapar y Gabe me llevó de nuevo a la casa y no me dejaron salir de nuevo.

Ninguno preguntó nada más, sus dudas ya quedaron saciadas.

-Nessie cielo, ves con tu mamá anda. Que tu tío Jazz y yo tenemos que hablar-oí susurrar a Alice a mi sobrina. Ésta asintió y se sentó encima de su madre.

-¿Vamos a cazar?-me preguntó mi Ali.

-Por supuesto.

Sin soltarnos de la mano, nos disculpamos a la familia y nos fuimos a caza. Salimos por la puerta y empezamos a correr hacia el bosque. Después de cazar, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol. Alice se sentó entre mis piernas y yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura. Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-También me explicó otras cosas. Me dijo que durante mi estancia en el psiquiátrico, los guardias se aprovechaban de las mujeres a las que tenían por locas.

-Se aprovechaban… ¿sexualmente?-le pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí. Como estaban locas, si lo explicaban nadie las creerían. Pero a mí no llegaron a… bueno aprovecharse de mí. James mató a uno que iba a abusar de mí.

Dicho esto, suspiró y no dijo nada más.

Odio a James, aun muerto lo odiaré toda mi vida, pero al menos no permitió que violaran a mi Alice. Aunque no llegaba a agradecérselo, al menos hizo algo por Alice. Pero indirectamente él es el culpable de que Alice fuera un vampiro, le quitó la vida. Pero por otra parte, la vida humana de Alice tampoco era lo que se podía llamar vida. Estoy muy feliz de haberla encontrado, de haber compartido tantos años con ella y toda la eternidad que me falta. Ella me ha dado la vida, las ganas de continuar viviendo, esperanza, amor, felicidad y sobre todo muchas ganas de vivir toda la eternidad junto a ella. Dios, o quien sea, no lo quiera, si le hubiese pasado algo a Alice o le llegara a pasar algo, no iba a poder vivir sin ella, iría a ver a los Vulturis para que me mataran o lucharía en contra del culpable ésa sería una muerte más digna. Ella era mi vida y si ella no estaba no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Ella era mi vida, era mi todo.

-Jasper, ¿ya estás pensando en lo que harías sin mí?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-He notado una ola de preocupación, y por tu cara…

-Sí. Y te puedo asegurar que sin ti no puedo vivir-dije antes de besarla.

-Te amo Jasper-me dijo entre beso y beso.

-Yo también te amo Alice. Siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>***THE END ***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh que penita! No me puedo creer que ya haya terminado <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia y que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyéndola como yo me lo he pasado escribiéndola.**

**Agradezco mucho a BubblyAmi A Total Gleek , que me permitió poder adaptar su historia.**

**Sinceramente cuando empecé esta historia no me esperaba que le gustara a tanta gente :P estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews, con todas las alertas (que han sido muchas), con todos los favoritos y los más de 7000 Hits xD**

**Agradecimientos (por sus reviews) a: vampiirezha, Khriss-Gretta Whitlock, AvrilG., lilibethsatalin, sweetie, ilovejazzandali, Horusinina Rathbone, .Cullen, Imavampire1993, Paulita, rominetawhitlock, Kamilha W.B, Alice53787, (autora sin nombre :P), aliceandjasperfan, SweetieJazzandAli, openseasonstop, Saan, Jasperina, Berlice, Mariaa, Olimpia Brandon, Shiru92, Maruri-Whitlock, Bloodsuckeralijazz, Valmich, ilga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya saben que estoy escribiendo otra historia, la cual ahora podré actualizar más a menudo llamada MI VIDA SIN TI, una historia Jalice donde Alice tiene una visión de los Volturis yendo a visitar a lo Cullen, pero esta vez no vendrán a por Renesmee. <strong>

**Ya saben, si les interesan pueden leerla.**

**¡Ah me olvidaba! Si quieren pueden votar por un one-shot de Jalice hecho por mi amiga y yo, que está participando en el concurso Lemmonade express hasta el 25 de febrero xD vayan a mi perfil, autores favoritos: Khriss-Gretta Whitlock: Todo comenzó en el desfile.**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por su apoyo ;) ,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
